My snow angel
by ZaphiraX
Summary: Yukimura is feeling down. His parents are hiding something from him, and he has a bad feeling about it. Where will Yukimura go when his world is breaking into pieces. Where can he go when he isn't safe at his own house? Fubuki X Yukimura
1. Chapter 1: A bad feeling

ZaphiraX: Sorry, but I think this paring is so cute. I just had to write this. This is my first story, so it might not be very nice, but I hope you like it. Please subscribe afterwards. I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. If you don't like Fubuki X Yukimura, don't read!

Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling

The school bell rings and students run to their classroom. "Yukimura, you're going to be late if you don't run!" Yukimura Hyouga looks up at his friend, but then sadly walks slowly to the classroom. His parents have been acting strange lately. They are trying to hide something from him. Normally, Yukimura wouldn't mind because he trusts his parents, but he has a bad feeling about it this time.  
"Yukimura Hyouga. You are late. Go stand in the hallway." The teacher said with an angry tone. In the hallway, Yukimura meets Fubuki. "Yukimura? Why are you standing in the hallway? It isn't like you to talk in the class." "Fubuki-sempai." Yukimura said with a surprised face. "Why are you here?" Fubuki smiled at him. "The principal asked for me. We will probably have a friendly match with some High school." Fubuki was worried. Yukimura didn't seem happy. He would smile if Fubuki talk to him, but that smile didn't last long. He also noticed how Yukimura has been dozing off during training. "Yukimura, you know that you can come to me if something is troubling you right? You can always count on me if you are in trouble" Fubuki said with a serious face. Yukimura looked up. He could almost cry. He felt like something scary is approaching him, and Yukimura felt like he was going to face that alone. "Thank you very much, Fubuki-sempai." Yukimura said with a smile. Fubuki smiled back, and walked on. "By the way, I didn't talk in class. I was late." Yukimura shouted and Fubuki waved his hand while walking on.

Soccer training didn't go very well. As Fubuki predicted, Yukimura wasn't there with his head. Even though Kitaki Tsuneo kept passing him the ball, he would lose the ball and walk back with his head to the ground. "Yukimura, what are you doing?" Kitaki and Koori Itsuki said in an angry tone. "You could have taken that ball with ease!" Yukimura felt bad about himself. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Not even on his beloved soccer. "Yukimura, come over here." Fubuki said. Yukimura went to Fubuki, while Kitaki and Koori started training with the rest of Hakuren. "I'm sorry. I know I can do better, but…" Yukimura didn't know how to finish his sentence. Fubuki sighed. "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you so much? Maybe I can help you." He said with a sad face. "That's the problem." Yukimura said while tears were slowly walking down his face. "I don't know what the problem is. It's just.. my parents are … hiding .. something from me and… even though I … normally don't mind…" Yukimura tried talking through the sobs, but it only got worse. Fubuki put his arms around the shaking boy. "Calm down. Take in some deep breaths." Yukimura slowly calmed down. The two of them sat down on the bench. "My parents have been doing something while hiding it from me." Yukimura started again. "Normally, I don't mind because their my parents. I trust them. But lately, I have a bad feeling about this secret stuff. I don't dare to ask mom or dad. They would either be angry with me or they would lie and say that it is something a child shouldn't be involved in." Fubuki smiled. "Don't you feel better now? When you don't tell someone what's bothering you, it weights you down. You feel down and you won't be able to concentrate on anything." Yukimura had to admit that a big burden has fallen from his shoulders. He felt lighter and happier, even though the bad feeling was still pooling in his stomach.

"Shhhhhhh, not so loud. What if he hears!" Yukimura heard is mother whisper downstairs. "Don't worry." The father said with a smile. "I'm sure that Hyouga is sleeping by now." Yukimura is curious and softly walks down the stairs. He stops next to the kitchen door, that is open just a little bit. He sees his mother sitting on a chair and his father leaning against the refrigerator. "I really think we should just sell the boy, it's not like he has any value to us." The father said. "I know, but think about what the neighbours are going to say about us. We won't be able to live here anymore." The mother said while sighing. "I guess we will just move somewhere else then. You always said you wanted to live in Kyoto or Osaka." Yukimura couldn't believe what he just heard. They want to sell him? Why? What did he do to deserve this? Yukimura went to his room and took the bag he used for training camp. He stuffed in as many clothes as he could. He changed into his training clothes and stuffed his pyjama's in the bag. He threw the bag in the corner and jumped into bed. When his parents went to bed, and his mother checked on him a last time, he cried silently. He was so scared. Al kinds of things rushed through his head. He could be sold to some old perverted jerk or he could be sold to become the toy of some rich brat. Yukimura checked if his parents are asleep. He took his back, went down the stairs softly, put on his shoes, closed the front door and started running. "Where can I go now?"

"Thank you so much for helping me out. I thought I would have to pull an all-nighter here." The teacher said to Fubuki. The two walked out of school and started heading home. While they walked to the bus station, the two saw a boy slowly walking forward. "Yukimura?" The boy lifted his head. His face was red, and little icicles were glued to his cheeks. His eyes were empty, like there was no spirit in his body. "Yukimura!" Fubuki yelled as he ran to the boy. The teacher just stood there, not really understanding what was happening. "Yukimura!" Fubuki said as he fell on his knees in front of the boy. "Fubuki .. sempai. Save…" Yukimura whispered. "What did you say?" Fubuki said while warming up Yukimura's cheeks with his hands. "Save… me." Yukimura said while the tears started falling down again. "Save.. me. Save me. Please… Save me!" Yukimura started to scream. His heart hurt so much. The betrayal of his parents was so harsh and painful that he couldn't keep it in anymore. Fubuki hugged him and a tear was rolling down his face. Fubuki knew that Yukimura was slowly breaking down as he cried. After a while, Yukimura calmed down and fell asleep on Fubuki's shoulder. Meanwhile, the teacher walked to Fubuki. "I think it would be better if you take him to your home." Fubuki looked back with shock. "What about his parents?" "Why do you think he has that bag with him?" Fubuki then noticed the camping bag that Yukimura dropped on the ground. Fubuki nodded to the teacher. "I'll take him home with me.

ZaphiraX: I hope you liked the first chapter. Please comment my story. I would really like some feedback or advice for the next chapter so... Please tell me what you think about my first story.


	2. Chapter 2: Begin of a fight

ZaphiraX: Thank you so much for the comments! I was so happy when I read them. So happy that I immediately started writing the next chapter. I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven

Chapter 2: Begin of a fight

Fubuki took of his coat and wrapped it around Yukimura. "He's freezing." "That's because he had to walk a mile." The teacher said to Fubuki. "What do you mean?" The teacher sighed. "Yukimura lives pretty far from school. It surprises me that he even made it." Fubuki looked shocked at Yukimura. Then he lifted Yukimura up from the cold and snowy ground. "I will take him home, so please do not worry." The teacher nodded, then went home. Fubuki walked to the bus station. "The bus should have heating." Fubuki thought to himself. The bus arrived. The bus driver looked shocked at the two when Fubuki entered, but let them in and said to Fubuki he didn't have to pay this time. The inside of the bus was cold. It was warmer than outside, but still very cold. Fubuki mentally scolded the bus for not having a heater, but sighed once and stared at the boy on his lap. Even though Fubuki melted most of the icicles with his hands, you could still see that Yukimura has been crying a lot. The bus stopped at the last stop, and Fubuki went off the bus. "Only a little bit further." Fubuki thought to himself.

Fubuki got home. He leaned Yukimura against himself and took of his coat. He threw it on the ground together with Yukimura's training vest. Fubuki lifted Yukimura up in his arms and brought him to his bedroom. "I can sleep on the couch." Fubuki thought to himself as he put Yukimura in bed. Fubuki brushed against Yukimura's forehead and… "Damn, he got a fever." Fubuki quickly put a wet towel on his forehead and began searching for medicine. Yukimura slowly opened his eyes when he heard all kinds of breaking noises in the house. "Where am I?" Was the first thing that shot into his head. He saw an unfamiliar ceiling, unfamiliar walls, and was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed. Yukimura tried to get out of bed, but collapsed and fell on the ground. Fubuki heard something in the bedroom and decided to go back. "Yukimura, what happened?" Fubuki lifted the boy up and put him on the bed. "Fubuki – sempai, is this your house?" Fubuki nodded. "Yukimura, you have a fever. It is better to just lay down and wait until you are better." Yukimura nodded and tried to go back to sleep. Fubuki sighed and sat against the bed. "Where did I leave the extra blankets?"

Fubuki woke up at 7 am. He had to be at school at 8, and he needed to catch the bus. "Yukimura? Are you awake?" Fubuki whispered in Yukimura's ear. He put his hand on the boy's forehead. He still has a fever. "I'll buy new medicine on the way back." Fubuki thought to himself as he wrote a note. He ate breakfast as fast as he could, took his bag and left his house after locking the door. At school the homeroom teacher was surprised that Yukimura wasn't at school. Fubuki told him the situation, and the teacher got mad. "Are you saying that you have a student at home? Shame on you! You should have brought the kid back home." The teacher said, half screaming. "I don't think he took all his clothes with him without reason. If he ran away from home, that means something serious happened. Besides, Yukimura pleaded to me that I had to save him from something. I have to take responsibility and take care of him until he says I am no longer needed." Fubuki said it calmly, but his face said he was angry with the teacher. "Well I won't take responsibility for your actions. I won't tell the parents lies if they come here." "Fine with me." Fubuki said louder than he had planned. All the teachers looked at Fubuki with shock. The gentle Fubuki lashed out at someone?

Yukimura was awake again. He felt a lot better. He walked slowly to the kitchen and saw a note on the table saying:  
_Hello Yukimura,  
Reading this note means you are awake. How are you feeling?  
I went to school while you were sleeping but I will be back by 5 Pm, so don't worry.  
I am out of medicine so I will buy new ones on the way back. I made breakfast for you.  
You can find it in the fridge. Try to rest some more after you have eaten.  
I also locked the door so nobody will bother you. Don't worry, I will be back before you know it.  
Fubuki._

Yukimura smiled while reading the note. He opened the fridge and saw a plate with sandwiches. He doesn't know why, but he felt so calm and safe in Fubuki's house. He ate the sandwiches and went back to bed. "Unfair, this bed is way softer than the one at home. It won't take long before I fall asleep." Yukimura said to himself with a smile, and fell asleep soon after.

The soccer club was practicing again. Fubuki gave orders while the players were trying new hissatsu tactics. "Koori, move forward faster. Maraki, you're going too fast. Kitaki won't be able to keep up with you." Fubuki shouted while they tried to perfect their new hissatsu tactics. Suddenly an older woman came walking down. Fubuki was surprised first. "Who is that woman? And why is she here?" He knew the answer as soon as he felt her hand against his cheek. The woman slapped Fubuki so hard that it left a red hand, and the soccer players all looked at Fubuki in shock. "How dare you kidnap my son!" The woman said, her eyes filled with hate. "I didn't kidnap him." Fubuki said while keeping a calm face. "He came to me in his own free will." The woman looked at Fubuki with disgust. "At free will you say? Why would he do something stupid like running away from home?" "Why don't you tell me?" Fubuki said with fire in his eyes. "I don't think it is my fault he left home. He begged me to save me from something. Only an idiot would leave him behind in the cold." The woman was surprised by his words, but didn't give up yet. "Hyouga is MY son. You will return him to me." "Yukimura gets to decide, not you." Fubuki doesn't know the reason, but there has to be a reason why Yukimura left home. Fubuki knew how much Yukimura loved his parents. That same Yukimura would never run away from home. The mother finally gave up. "Don't think I will leave it here. You WILL return my son to me."

ZaphiraX: Once again, please comment me. I really value your opinion. Ideas are welcome as well. Please let me know if you miss something.

By the way, special thanks for starlite1997 and Yurika Schiffer for responding so fast.


	3. Chapter 3: Lies to hide the truth

ZaphiraX: For starters, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I received so many nice comments. Especially from Medicine. I totally love your comment! It made me so happy I immediately started writing. And Aphrodi, thank you very much for your comment. I will try to make it more easy to read. You probably already know, but I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 3: Lies to hide the horrible truth

Fubuki sits in the infirmary. "That woman has some real muscle to leave such a mark on your beautiful face." The nurse said with a smile. Fubuki was lost in thought. He couldn't understand the situation Yukimura is in right now. It's not like the parents had a fight with him. Yukimura wouldn't try to hurt his parents. But then what happened? Why was Yukimura crying so much that he even got a fever?

"Fubuki – sempai." The soccer club entered the infirmary. "Who was that person? And why did she slap you?" The players stood there and asked him with a serious face.

"She is my girlfriend." Fubuki lied. "I broke up with her, but she doesn't want to accept that." Fubuki smiled at the boys. "I can't tell them that was Yukimura's mother. I don't even know the situation yet. I don't have the right to tell them what happened." Fubuki thought to himself.

"But I thought I heard the woman yell something about her son." Koori responded. Fubuki and the rest looked at him with surprise. "Damn, why did he have to hear that?" Fubuki panicked inside.

"uhm." Fubuki thought while the soccer team was watching him. "Hell, I just have to make something up." Fubuki thought and said. "That woman and I have a child together." The whole soccer team was overtaken by shock. "Even though our child wants to live with me, the woman doesn't want to let go." Fubuki could feel his nerves slowly break one by one.

"You were married? And even had a child? Why didn't you tell us?" Shirosaki Katsuya said in a offended tone. "I am sure all of us would have been happy for you." Fubuki sighed.

"That is my private life. I will not mix my private life with work or vice versa." Fubuki said in a stern voice. "Besides, don't you guys have a lot more training for today? Get your bodies moving!" The soccer club quickly left the infirmary to go training. "That was a lie just now, wasn't it?" The nurse asked with a serious face. "I am not allowed to tell them the truth yet." Fubuki replied.

Yukimura woke up by the sound of the front door closing. He looked at the alarm on the nightstand. 5 am perfectly. He tried to sit up, but his body felt sluggish. He wanted to call Fubuki, but he already came walking into the bedroom. "Already awake?" Fubuki asked with a gentle smile.

Yukimura smiled back. "I slept so much that I won't be able to sleep for a long time." He was so happy Fubuki was back. If he is back it would mean Yukimura would be safe, no matter what happens.

Fubuki walked towards Yukimura and felt his forehead. "You still have a fever, although it isn't as bad as when I found you. I'll make dinner and then you can take some medicine." Yukimura nodded.

"Wait." Yukimura said before Fubuki was gone. Fubuki looked back. "Something wrong?" Yukimura nodded. "I want to sit in the kitchen and eat together." Fubuki nodded, then returned to the kitchen.

The two sat together at the table, eating dinner. Yukimura was looking around in amazement, while Fubuki just smiled gently at him. But he didn't stay that way. "Yukimura, I know this is a touchy subject, but I want to know why you ran away from home. You always told me you loved your parents, so why would you suddenly run away?"

Yukimura looked at Fubuki. Fear was written all over his face. "Because… Because… I don't belong there anymore." Fubuki looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not allowed to call that my home anymore." Yukimura's eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't understand." Fubuki said with sad eyes. "Why would you say that. Your mother even hit me right in my face because she wanted you back." Yukimura's eyes got big because of terror and shock.

"Please don't return me to my parents!" Yukimura said while shaking. "They don't want me, all they want is the money. No. I don't want to be sold." Yukimura began to cry and panic. "I don't want to be sold. I don't want to be sold to anyone. I want to stay here." Fubuki was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. I don't want to be sold? What were his parents planning?

"It's okay Yukimura, your parents aren't here. It's just you and me in this house. You won't be sold to anyone." Fubuki said while walking towards Yukimura. He put his arms around the shaking boy. "You are safe in this house. Nobody can harm you here." Hearing those words, Yukimura calms down. "I will give you some medicine." Fubuki said and walked off. "Thank you, Fubuki – sempai." Yukimura whispered.

The next day, Yukimura's fever was gone. "Want to go to school together?" Fubuki asked him. Yukimura nodded, and together they entered the bus. "You alright boy?" The bus driver asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" Yukimura said with a puzzled face. "I brought Fubuki-san home when he found you." Fubuki nodded. "He's fine now, so we're going to school together." Fubuki paid the bus tickets and they sat down in the bus. "I wonder if his mother is coming to school today?" Fubuki wondered.

ZaphiraX: Here you are. I tried to make it more easy to read. Thanks for the tip. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always. Please comment my story! I really appreciate your opinion. I hope you liked this chapter as well medicine XD.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth? I go home with

ZaphiraX: I am amazed about all the reviews I get. It makes me so happy I am writing AGAIN. I think this will be the 3rd chapter today. XD once I read all those comments, It gives me power to write on. Thank you very much *bow*. I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven.

Chapter 4: The truth? I go home with…

Fubuki is lounging in the teachers office. He is reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. He keeps reading until he sees an article. The title read: Teenager kidnapped by his soccer coach. Fubuki was about to get a heart attack. He read on.

**Osaka.** Yesterday morning, a mother was about to wake his son but his bed was empty. The woman thinks it was the soccer coach. "The coach has always been very touchy with my son. He also told my son that he was moving and that he wanted my son to come along."

The article scared the hell out of Fubuki. Until now, he was only thinking that Yukimura would be in trouble if he went home, but now he sees the risk he is taking. Yukimura's mother could go to the cops. She could sue him for kidnapping her son. It's not true, but Fubuki doesn't have any evidence that Yukimura's parents are about to sell him. They are both in a tight spot.

Yukimura is sitting in the classroom. They are supposed to have mathematics, but Yukimura doesn't care and is watching the snow fall down from a gray sky. "I definitely don't want to go home, but I don't want to put Fubuki – sempai in trouble." Yukimura thought to himself. "Maybe I can live on my own . . . No, I don't have the money to do that. And I'm still underage. They won't hire me anything like an apartment yet. What am I going to do?"

Fubuki was done with his coffee when a teacher came to the teachers office. "Ah, Fubuki-kun. The principal is looking for you. It seems you have guests." Fubuki was wondering who would be waiting for him. "Yukimura's parents? Could be possible. His mother already said she won't leave it to the smack against my face." He knocked on the door. "Principal? It's Fubuki." Fubuki opened the door, and saw the woman sitting in a comfortable couch. This time however, a man was with her. "This time, it seems like dad went along. Either I or Yukimura won't survive this." Fubuki thought, and closed the door.

Yukimura was training with the rest of the team, but coach Fubuki wasn't there. "Do you guys know what happened to Fubuki – sempai?" Yukimura asks his teammates. "I heard he was called to the principal's office, but nobody knows why." Koori responded. "The principal's office?" Shirosaki said in shock. "Maybe he's fired because he did something bad. If a teacher is called to the principal's office, it is ALWAYS bad news." Yukimura was getting worried.

"Fubuki-kun, I know you are a very gentle person. But that doesn't mean that you have more privileges than other teachers. What you did to these parents is unforgivable." The principal started. "I completely understand." Fubuki said. "But please, principal, please listen to my story before you judge me." "nonsense, you are just trying to lie your way out of this." The mother responded. "Don't think even for a second that you can have my son." Fubuki sighed as the mother started her fake sobbing.

"Hyouga is very important to us. I do understand Fubuki-san. Hyouga is a very kind and gentle kid. He is very lovable. But that doesn't mean you can just go and take him with you." The father said. Suddenly, Fubuki got an idea. "If you are going to call me a kidnapper, than I have an accomplice. There is a teacher that helped me, what you call, "kidnap" Yukimura." The teacher was called, and a few minutes later, a teacher joined Fubuki on the couch.

"Yes, I was there when Fubuki found Yukimura and took him home. The poor boy's face was all frostbitten, and there were little icicles forming from his eyes 'till his chin." The teacher started. "Fubuki ran to Yukimura and asked what was wrong. All the boy could say was that he had to be saved. He kept begging to be saved until he fainted. I told Fubuki to take him home, because I knew there was no one left on school. Even if he would rest in the infirmary, he would only get sick."

The teacher told his story. When he was done, both the parents and the principal were shocked. "When I brought Yukimura to my house, he had a fever." Fubuki started. "He also said that he didn't want to be sold. What does that mean? Were you two planning to sell him?"

The mother was speechless. She didn't know how to get out of that one. "That is one big misunderstanding. There is no way we would ever sell our beloved Hyouga." The father started while he nervously started ticking on his leg with his hand. "That's right. We would never do something like that to our beloved child." The mother helped. "He's our CHILD. What kind of parent would sell their child like it's nothing."

Training ended and everyone went home. "I wonder if Fubuki-sempai is fired." Yukimura is so worried he runs to the principal's office. He knocks on the door. "Hello, it's Yukimura. Is somebody there?" He could hear the principal call him. "Yukimura-kun, come in." He opens the door and takes a few steps. Then, his whole body is frozen. His parents looked at him with wide smiles.

"I heard that Fubuki-sempai was called to the principal's office, so I was worried if something happened." Yukimura said, ignoring his parents. "Hyouga, we were so worried about you." His mother said and was about to hug him, but he pushed his mother away. "Don't touch me. You don't even care about me. All you want is the money you can get when you sell me." He said while hate and sadness filled his eyes.

The principal didn't understand Yukimura's behavior. "What's wrong, Yukimura-kun? Aren't you happy to see your parents?" "Not at all." Yukimura responded. "The only reason they want me is because they can get money by selling me." "You're wrong." His father pleaded. "That is a misunderstanding. We would never sell you. Don't you understand that we love you?"

"Let's stop this conversation here." The principal said. "It's very late now." "Let's go home, Hyouga." Yukimura's mother held out her hand. Yukimura ran to Fubuki and hid himself behind him. "I'm going home with Fubuki-sempai. Principal, can I go home with Fubuki?" Yukimura's parents looked at the principal with pleading eyes. "It's your body, Yukimura-kun. Nobody can force you to take a decision you don't want to take." Yukimura smiled. "Let's go home together, Fubuki – sempai."

"Are you sure you want to go home with me?" Fubuki asked Yukimura when they arrived at the bus station. "I don't trust those two. I have a bad feeling about those two. Like they are going to do something bad to me." Fubuki put his hand on Yukimura's head. "Just know that you can always come to me with your problems.

ZaphiraX: Here you go. I tried to make it longer than the other ones. I am trying to take everyone's wishes in account. I have to warn you though. I have work tomorrow from 7 am till 3 pm. I live in Holland by the way. So you will have to wait a while before the next chapter will be uploaded.  
As always, please leave comments. I really appreciate your opinion.


	5. Chapter 5: Yukimura's decision

ZaphiraX: Hello everyone. I love you guys, seriously. Every time I read those reviews, I get so happy I can't sit still at all! Don't worry Starlite, I'm a lazy bum as well. I got fired today because I didn't work fast enough XD. 'Hell yeah, I'm out of here!' is the first thing I thought, but I have to work tomorrow before I can totally quit. (They're torturing me by laughing at me). And I've got some big news. I graduated high school! I hated that school. I will get my diploma this Thursday! Disclaimer: I swear that I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. XD (yes, I'm hyper for if you are wondering)

Chapter 5: Yukimura's decision

The front door opened and two mentally exhausted persons entered the house. Fubuki threw himself onto the couch as Yukimura leaned against a wall, still trying to get his shoes off. 'We are in a very sticky situation.' Fubuki started the conversation.

'What do you mean?' Yukimura asked. 'Well, to begin with, I am not your guardian. If they go to the police, I have nothing to defend myself with.' 'Than you just have to say you adopted me.' Yukimura tried to counter. 'No. I need papers that show I adopted you.' Fubuki closed one eye, the other still focused on Yukimura.

'You can tell them that my parents are planning to sell me to some pervert.' Yukimura tried again. 'We don't have any evidence.' Fubuki said while closing his other eye. Yukimura started panicking. 'I don't want to be sold, but I don't want Fubuki – sempai to take the blame that is meant for my parents. I have to make a deal. Not only with my parents, but also with the principal.'

'Yukimura?' Fubuki said with a puzzled look. 'It's nothing, I'm just tired.' Yukimura said while smiling. Fubuki smiled back and Yukimura went to the bedroom. 'I'll call you when dinner is ready.' Fubuki said while looking back. He only saw Yukimura wave as he closed the door. Fubuki wasn't smiling anymore. 'What's wrong with him? I had to call him thrice before he reacted.' Fubuki thought to himself.

The next day, Fubuki and Yukimura were the same as yesterday. Fubuki waking up Yukimura, eating breakfast together, going to school together, parting at the entrance of school. Fubuki thought it was odd. He felt like Yukimura was hiding from him. 'What would he hide from me? He trusts me enough to tell me all of his problems. He even lives at my house right now.'

The day was beautiful to Fubuki, until he got called by a teacher. 'The principal wants to see you. He also told me to bring Yukimura along.' Fubuki sighed. 'Here we go.' He thought to himself. 'Yukimura.' Fubuki shouted over all the noise the players were making. 'We have to go to the principal.' Yukimura swallowed. 'It's now or never.' Yukimura thought as he walked to the principal's office, Fubuki by his side.

Fubuki knocked on the door. 'Principal, it's me, Fubuki. I have Yukimura with me.' 'Come in, Come in.' The principal answered in a happy voice. Fubuki opened the door and together they entered the principal's office. Yukimura's parents were already waiting and had already taken place on one of the comfortable couches. 'Hyouga, today you are coming home with us.' The mother said with a smile.

'Wait. I first have a question.' The whole room looked at him in surprise. 'If I don't go home with my parents, what will happen to Fubuki – sempai?' Fubuki smiled, but the rest in the room was shocked. 'Fubuki might lose both his job and you.' The principal answered, wondering why the boy asked. 'And that chance is big.' Yukimura's mother said with a smile. 'He didn't adopt you and he doesn't have any evidence of what he's accusing us of.'

'Then I want to make a deal.' Fubuki's smile faded while Yukimura said that. 'Yukimura, I am willing to take the consequences as long as it will save you.' Fubuki said with a pleading look, but Yukimura wasn't listening anymore. 'First, if I go with my parents, the school isn't allowed to fire Fubuki – sempai.' The whole room was surprised at the boys condition. 'Yukimura, don't …' 'Second.' Yukimura interrupted Fubuki. 'My parents aren't allowed to trouble or harm Fubuki – sempai. He didn't do anything wrong. He only tried to save me.'

The office was quiet for a very long time. 'You'll go home with us if we accept these conditions?' Yukimura's father said, breaking the silence. Yukimura nodded. 'Yukimura, why? I am sure I can protect you, so..' 'But then you need to take all the consequences, I can't let you do that.' Yukimura interrupted Fubuki again. 'I told you, I'm willing to take the consequences.' Fubuki pleaded. 'But I'm not.' Yukimura replied.

'I'm not going to make you lose everything just so you can protect me.' Yukimura said and walked away. 'Hyouga, wait for us. Let's go home together.' Yukimura's mother yelled as she ran (not fast of course, cause she's wearing heels) after her son. 'You lost, boy.' Yukimura's father said while he was passing Fubuki.

Yukimura was already outside, hiding from his parents. 'I'm sorry Fubuki – sempai, I'm so sorry. But I don't want you to suffer because of me. You can even hate me if you want, because I betrayed you.' He whispered to himself while tears were forming in his eyes. 'I am so sorry.' 'Hyouga, where are you?' He could hear his mother calling for him. Yukimura brushed his tears away. 'I'm here, mother.'

Yukimura's father was in the hallway, staring at his family while calling a number. 'Yes, we would like to put our son for sale. We will sell him at the auction at XX street. Please keep a spot open for us. Yes, we got him back from that annoying coach. Don't worry as long as he doesn't have any evidence, he can't stop us. Everything is already arranged. Till next Tuesday then. Bye.'

'Damn it.' Fubuki shouted while he hit his fist against the wall. 'They are going to do something unforgivable and I can't stop them.' 'It can't be helped, Fubuki-kun. Yukimura decided that you are more important than him. I'm sure Yukimura thought about this for a long time.' The principal tried to cheer Fubuki on, but didn't help much. Fubuki sighed. 'Yukimura won't be happy if he knows this. But I will step down as coach of Hakuren. I will quit my job.'

ZaphiraX: Thanks for the wait. It was so hectic today! First, I had to work till 3 pm. Then mom wanted me to sit with her and drink ice-tea. I showered quickly, ready to write. But mom interfered, telling me to blow-dry my hair, because she doesn't want me to walk around with wet hair. When I was done, Granma called. When I hung up we had dinner and at 7pm I have to go to school to prepare for the diploma ceremony. I get to perform some comedy with 2 friends. In short: CHAOS!

Anyway, I have to go now. People are waiting for me XD. Enjoy and review please.


	6. Chapter 6: New paths

ZaphiraX: Heey everyone. you will have to wait for longer than 24 hours until the next chapter is going to be uploaded. I have to work until 3 pm and I have to go to school at 5 pm. There I have to practice comedy and will I receive my diploma! A very important day. I will probably update a new chapter in the evening.

Chapter 6: New paths

'You give up your job? Why? Yukimura made sure you wouldn't be fired you know.' The principal said. Fubuki looked sad at the open door. 'I know. But I have to save Yukimura. I can't do that if I have to coach the soccer team.' The principal looked at Fubuki with admiration. He never thought about it that way. 'I wish you luck Fubuki-kun. You will need it if you want to save Yukimura.' Fubuki leaves Hokkaido.

The Yukimura household was quiet that Monday. After Yukimura left school, he ignored his parents completely. The last thing he said to them was: 'Don't think I still trust you. This is to save Fubuki – sempai.' 'Hyouga, why won't you talk to us?' His mother asked with her sweetest voice. Yukimura gave her a death stare, then went upstairs. 'I'm not going to stay here.' Yukimura thought as he put on his soccer uniform and took his soccer ball. 'I'm outside.' He shouted as he closed the front door with a big slam.

'Master.' The maid in a big house woke up her master. 'Master, you're going to miss the auction if you don't wake up soon.' Her master woke up sluggish. 'hmmmmm. I'm coming. I'll be down in 5 minutes.' The maid bowed and wanted to leave. 'oh, master. Before I forget. Do you want me to cancel the soccer training?' 'No.' The master replied as he put on his glasses. 'They are getting out of form. I already have someone who can fill in for me.' The maid bowed again and left the room.

'Hyouga. Hurry up. We are going to miss our trip.' Yukimura's mother shouted. Yukimura was in his room. 'We're not going on a trip. We're going to an auction. They are going to sell me for a lot of money.' Yukimura whispered to himself. He is slowly regretting his decision. But he had no choice. There is no way he could let Fubuki take all the blame. 'There is no other way.' A tear fell down his face. 'But I'm scared. What's going to happen to me now?'

The man with glasses sits at a table, eating breakfast. 'Are you going to the auction again, Nii-san?' A girl with short black hair was standing in the doorway. 'Yes, to see if I can find something interesting.' The girl smiled. 'Why don't you go already? You're going to be late.' The man smiled as he stood up and walked towards the front door.

'Master, are you ready?' The driver asked. 'Yes. I wanted to skip school today, but I have to inform them that I won't be coaching the soccer team today.' 'Very well master.' The driver said as he opened the car door. 'I will go to the auction after that.' The master said as he entered the car.

'Welcome at the auction this evening. We are very glad to have this many customers. Please, feast your eyes on everything we are going to sell this evening. We will begin with this beautiful painting.' The auctioneer started talking and selling stuff. The doors opened and many costumers looked back and started gossiping.

'Look, he came again. I wonder what he came for?' 'Don't you know him? He is a famous soccer coach.' 'I heard he is coaching the strongest soccer team in Japan.' The man smiled. 'The gossips like always.' He walked forward and takes a seat at the front row.

'Don't worry mom, I knew you were going to sell me.' Yukimura said as their parents stop at the auction. 'Then hurry up and get ready.' His father says with an angry tone. Yukimura smiled. Although he was scared, it couldn't be any worse than his parents. 'I wish I could see Fubuki – sempai. A few seconds would be enough.' Yukimura whispered to himself. 'A few seconds would be great.'

'And now, a boy that has been sold by his parents. The poor boy needs a new home. His name is Hyouga. We will now start to offer.' The auctioneer said with a loud voice. The boy just stood there. His head held high. 'Here we go.' The man thought and started with a big offer. The other costumers were shocked by the offer, not sure if they should offer.

Yukimura just stood in the spotlight, not knowing how to look or what to do. He stood there like a frozen statue. 'Fubuki – sempai, I am sorry that I left you behind like this. But I am sure that things will get better from here on for you. Please look after the Hakuren soccer club for me. I don't think I will see them again. I at least wanted to say goodbye.' All kinds of thoughts entered his head and suddenly he heard: 'Sold for one half million yen.'

Yukimura is walking through a long hallway. At the end, a tall man with dreadlocks and weird glasses was waiting for him. 'Don't worry, you are safe now.' The man smiled. 'I won't be deceived. You can say what you want, but you will have to win my trust first.' Yukimura thought to himself. 'Why did you buy me ,sir?' Yukimura asked the tall man. 'Because I can't stand to see children being thrown away by their parents. I can't call it totally the same, but something similar happened to me.'

'Master, the car is ready to leave.' The driver came to pick up his master. The man nodded. 'Wait.' Yukimura said before they entered the car. 'Can you tell me your name please?' 'hm? Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.' The man said while smiling. 'My name is…'

ZaphiraX: Try to survive this cliffhanger. Although I think some might already know who he is. Please leave reviews. I won't upload a chapter tomorrow, but I will check my e-mail for reviews. Don't worry, I might be able to write one tomorrow evening. BUT I WON'T PROMISE ANYTHING. Don't say I didn't warn you.


	7. Chapter 7: New caretaker

ZaphiraX: I was done working at 12 am. I just walked away. 'I don't feel like working anyway. Bye-bye forever XD.' I checked my mail and read some manga before I started writing. (reason why the chapter is late) I am so nervous. I am getting my diploma this evening! I hope I don't make a fool out of myself. I pledge here, that I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. (In front of her royal highness XD)

Chapter 7: New caretaker

'Wait.' Yukimura said before they entered the car. 'Can you tell me your name please?' 'hm? Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself.' The man said while smiling. 'My name is Kidou Yuuto. I was advisor at Raimon high school, but now I am coach at Teikoku high.' Kidou held out his hand. 'My name is Yukimura Hyouga.' Yukimura said while shaking Kidou's hand.

The two were silent as they sat in the car on their way to the Kidou mansion. 'He seems kind.' Yukimura thought. 'And he also has a kind voice. But he kind of scares me. Maybe it's his glasses. They seem pretty weird.' Yukimura kept staring at Kidou, who was texting someone at high speed.

'This is where you will be living for now.' Kidou said as the driver opened the door. 'Wow. Your house is huge.' Yukimura said as he looked at the mansion with his mouth open. 'I have a feeling I met you somewhere.' Kidou said as they walked to the front door. 'Although I can't seem to remember where.' Yukimura started thinking. 'Did I meet this scary man before?'

While Kidou and Yukimura were eating dinner together, the door suddenly flew open. 'Sorry it took so long, Nii-san.' It was the woman from this morning. 'Training at Raimon took a little longer than planned.' She said as she took place at the dining table. 'Actually, I have a favor to ask.' Kidou started. 'I know I've seen this boy before, but I can't really remember.' The woman takes a look at Yukimura.

'I remember, aren't you Yukimura-kun from Hakuren high? The one with an avatar.' The woman said with a smile. Yukimura nodded. Kidou said a silent oh while thinking about a few things.

'Yukimura, there are a few questions I want you to answer.' Yukimura nodded. 'First, why did they only mention your first name at the auction?' 'If the buyer intends to adopt me, then he won't need to know my surname.' Yukimura answered. Kidou nodded. 'Second, which school will you attend to while you are here? I can help you enroll into Teikoku, but this woman here can put you into Raimon high.'

Yukimura started thinking. Then a question popped into his head. 'Mr. Kidou. I noticed that you used "for now" and "while you are here". What do you mean with that?' Kidou smiled. 'That's a secret you will find out later.' Yukimura started thinking again. 'Raimon or Teikoku. Hm.' Then, Yukimura suddenly remembered something Fubuki once told him.

'_Fubuki – sempai, who are the people on this photo?' Yukimura asked. Fubuki smiled as he looked at the picture. 'That are my friends from Inazuma Eleven.' 'You are friends with the legendary Inazuma Eleven?' Yukimura asked with a shocked face. 'I used to be in their team for a while. It was so fun. We were all friends, even though we came from different schools.' Yukimura was amazed. 'Especially the goalkeeper, Endou, was very kind.'_

'_Do you ever speak those people?' Yukimura asked. Fubuki nodded. 'I text or call them when I have time. Actually, you met three members from Inazuma Eleven yourself.' 'I did?' Yukimura said with a surprised face. 'One of them is coach at Raimon High school. He is the kind goalkeeper. His name is Endou Mamoru.'_

'I want to enter Raimon high.' Yukimura answered. Kidou nodded. 'Then I will help you get into Raimon.' The woman said with a smile. Yukimura nodded. 'If we have Hakuren's Ace Striker, then Teikoku will meet its end.' 'Don't take Teikoku lightly.' Kidou and the woman started arguing, but stopped when Yukimura interrupted them. 'Excuse me, but you haven't told me your name yet.'

The phone rings in the principal's office. 'Hello?' The principal answered the phone. 'How did you get that information? No, it wasn't the fault of the coach. He was sold by his parents. I saw it with my own eyes. Court? I am an eyewitness, I know he is innocent. The boy will witness as well, as soon as we found him. You can try what you want, but Fubuki will never get into jail. I will personally stop that!'

The principal hung up the phone. 'Fubuki, hurry up and find Yukimura. We are in a lot of trouble.' It almost looks as if Fubuki heard him, cause the next phone call he received was from him. 'Principal, we have a big problem. Yukimura isn't in Hokkaido. I'll have to travel over all of Japan to find him.' 'Well, Fubuki-kun. I bet that the news I have is way worse than what you just told me.' The principal replied.

'Sorry, I totally forgot to introduce myself. My name is Otonashi Haruna.' The woman said while smiling. Yukimura had a puzzled face. 'Otonashi? Isn't your last name Kidou?' 'No.' Haruna said as her smile slowly faded. 'Our parents died when we were young. We were brought to an orphanage.' 'Not that they were ever home. It didn't make a change. They could have been dead from the beginning.' Kidou said with an angry tone. It shocked Yukimura. 'So that's what he meant at the auction house.'

'Can I ask more question?' Yukimura asked after long chats with the siblings. 'Mr. Kidou, why do you wear glasses?' Kidou was surprised by the question. 'When I started playing serious soccer, a person precious to me gave me a pair of glasses. They were special glasses which made me see the rotation of the ball. I've been wearing glasses after that without noticing it. I guess it became a habit.'

Kidou and Haruna were watching T.V while Yukimura was brushing his teeth. 'News flash. A coach sold one of his players after forcefully taking him from his parents. The coach filled the boy's head with lies. He kept telling him that his parents didn't care for him and wanted him dead. After the boy was completely traumatized, the coach sold the child at an auction. Nobody knows where the boy is.'

'How horrible.' Haruna whispered. 'We are now at the school where it happened. Here are the parents.' The reporter said. 'We are so sad that we lost our child. Now all we can do is hope that our child is in a safe environment.' The mother said while fake sobbing. 'Hyouga got more mentally unstable every day.' The father said while hugging his wife.

ZaphiraX: Guess whose parents they are. Will Kidou and Haruna notice? And what will Fubuki do, being accused of kidnapping and hypnotizing? How exciting! I wonder if my stories are getting boring. I have way less reviews than I had at the beginning! Please people, keep commenting! My self-esteem is dropping to -25 and is currently still dropping. (never had a high one to begin with.) I tried to pump it up with a bicycle pump, but that was a lost cause.


	8. Chapter 8: New school

ZaphiraX: Thank you Rumoris. I had so many good reviews I became spoilt. I don't have a very pretty past, so I tend to become a little (very) spoilt if people are nice to me. I did make the auction scene sinfully short. HOWERER, I was very afraid of that scene to be honest. 'I should have sold Yukimura in a different way.' Is what I am thinking now. I had no idea how I should've make that scene. I am ashamed of myself though. I promised myself that I would look at all the reviews, negative or positive, and take their advice to heart. But I became kind of depressed. *slaps herself* 'Bad girl. You got advice! Be grateful, you spoilt brat!' (inner me)

Chapter 8: New school

Kidou and Haruna looked at each other, then back at the screen. 'That man just now called his child 'Hyouga'. Does he mean Yukimura Hyouga?' Haruna said with a scared face. 'Nii-san, you didn't do anything suspicious, did you?' She asked with shocked face.

'Of course not, I would have remembered Yukimura if I was the one driving him up the wall. And second, Hakuren's coach is…' Kidou's eyes grew wide with shock. Haruna was thinking the same thinking.

'Fubuki' They said while looking at each other. They looked at the T.V in shock.

'Fubuki wouldn't do such a thing.' Kidou said while tightening his grip. He sounded a little angry. 'He's way to gentle to do something like that.'

'Besides, Nii-san. Did you see him at the auction? If he wasn't there, he wouldn't be able to sell Yukimura.' Haruna said with concern. 'Do you think they can sue you? You bought Yukimura, knowing he is a kid.'

Kidou and Haruna were thinking while the news moved on to the next topic. 'Aren't you guys going to sleep?' The siblings were startled by Yukimura, who was staring at them with a puzzled face.

Kidou smiled a fake smile. 'We still have some things to do. You can go to bed if you want.' Yukimura nodded, then went to his bedroom.

'This is bad.' Kidou said. Haruna looked puzzled at her brother. Kidou continued. 'I was planning to call Fubuki. I wanted to tell him I have Yukimura, but if we give him to Fubuki now…'

'Then the accusations at the T.V could be considered correct.' Haruna ended her brother's sentence with a sad face. She felt sad for Yukimura. Even though he wants to go home, he can't.

'Let's go to bed.' Haruna said with a sad smile. 'Tomorrow, I will bring Yukimura to school. We will temporarily become his home.'

Yukimura swallowed while wearing his new uniform. He was afraid to pass the school gates, even though he was already wearing the blue uniform with a lightning bolt on his shoulder. He was so nervous that he just stood there, frozen. He felt a pat on his shoulder. Haruna was beside him.

'Is a new school that scary?' Haruna asked with a gentle smile. 'The students don't bite, you know.'

Yukimura nodded. 'I know. But I feel like I'm betraying the people at Hakuren High.' Yukimura truly loved his school and friends. He never thought things would end up like this. He sighed.

I'm sure everything will be just fine.' Haruna said while kneeling. Haruna felt sorry for him. 'He should live where HE wants to.' She thought to herself.

'Fubuki – sempai. I will enter the soccer team here. If I do that, I'm sure we'll meet again.' Yukimura thought to himself as he pushed himself to walk through the school gates. 'Just watch me.'

While in Hokkaido:

'Do you have everything packed?' The mother asked in concern. 'I don't want to leave anything behind.' The father nodded as he carried the last boxes .'Then we can start moving to Kyoto.'

'The moving truck arrived. We better hurry.' The father said with a smile. 'It was easy to get a house with the money we made on the auction.' The two were smiling as they helped the truck driver.

'Smile while you can.' Fubuki whispered to himself. He stood at the other side of the road, hiding in an alley. 'If Yukimura isn't in Hokkaido, then it just means I have to search all over Japan to find him. I won't give up until I see his face again.'

Fubuki looked once more at the happy couple, then walked away with an nauseous feeling in his stomach. 'They're his parents.' Fubuki thought when he walked towards the Yukimura residence. 'I'm sure they will regret it and miss him, like real parents.' Fubuki felt so sad for Yukimura. 'Where will you go, now that your parents have discarded you?'

Back to Yukimura:

'Here's the soccer club.' Haruna said while pointing at the big building in the back of school. 'I am the teacher in charge of the soccer club, so you can ask me anything.'

Yukimura nodded while he was gaping with his mouth open. He was overwhelmed. 'This whole building is for the soccer club? It's huge. I've never seen such a big clubroom. Or should I call it clubhouse?'

'It's because our soccer club is famous.' Haruna said while laughing softly. 'We have a lot of members. Although we were close to disbanding when we fought with sector five.'

'I know. Fubuki – sempai asked you guys to help him back then. I was so stupid to believe that he would betray me.' Yukimura felt really guilty about it. His smiled sad as he stared up to the sky.

'Wait a sec, does that mean that Mr. Kidou has such a big club house as well?' Yukimura asked while looking at Haruna with a shocked face.

'I don't know. I never took a good look at Teikoku, so I can't really remember if they have one this big. They do have a big stadium though.' Haruna said while digging in her memories.

'Haruna.' A tall man shouted as he ran in their direction. He stopped right in front of the two. 'I was wondering why you were late. I see we have a new member.'

'I am Yukimura Hyouga.' Yukimura said as he bowed. The man gave an eye-blinding smile and held out his hand. 'Nice to meet you, Yukimura. My name is…'

ZaphiraX: Hehe, I'm going to make you guess again. By the way, medicine. Your name suits you perfectly. How about you figure out what I mean with that XD. I tried changing my writing style again after some really nice tips. I am not going to be down forever when I get a little bit of criticism, so bring it on!


	9. Chapter 9: practice match a stupid idea

ZaphiraX: Hi guys. I am going to take my time updating. I just discovered a big horror in writer's land! My favorite story probably won't have an end, because the writer wrote herself/himself stuck! He/she can save the story, but then it has to make so many turns that the story is either not fun or not logic at all. I'm afraid the same is going to happen to me. In order to prevent that, I am going to take my sweet time. XD

Chapter 9: Practice match and a stupid decision.

'I am Yukimura Hyouga.' Yukimura said as he bowed. The man gave an eye-blinding smile and held out his hand. 'Nice to meet you, Yukimura. My name is Endou Mamoru. I am the coach of the soccer club.'

'I know. Fubuki – sempai already told me about you.' Yukimura said with a soft smile. He didn't dare to move from his place, AGAIN. "They definitely don't want to play soccer with an enemy. I'm sure they still remember me. They might even hate me."

Yukimura enters the clubroom meets the first team. They are wearing their yellow shirts blue shorts. "Ok, it's now or never." He thinks as he starts to bow. 'My name is Yukimura Hyouga. I will be joining the soccer team.' Yukimura just stands there, nervous and a little scared.

'Very well.' Shindou Takuto says as everyone else just stares at the boy. 'First, well see if you enter the first or the second team.' Endou wanted to say something but is cut off by Shindou immediately. 'I know you are against this, coach, but we need those kind of rules.' Shindou said with a serious face.

It's Raimon Eleven versus Yukimura. "They want me to fight the whole soccer team?" Yukimura thought while staring at Shindou with a puzzled face. "There is no way I can score. It's eleven against one." He gathered his courage. "Fine, bring it on. I'll show you Hakuren's power."

Yukimura kicks the ball and the game starts. He runs forward and the first persons trying to stop him are Tenma and Tsurugi. 'Ice ground.' Yukimura shouted and the two of them couldn't move anymore. Dribbling on, he meets Kurama, Hayami and Hamano.

The three tried to stop Yukimura with slidings, but Yukimura somehow got past them. Waiting for him were Kurumada, Kirino, Amagi and Shinsuke. Yukimura stopped and noticed that he is surrounded. "I hope I can pull it off. I haven't been able to master it yet, but…" Yukimura thought as he used his next Hissatsu move.

'Dash train.' He already heard from his left as Kurumada came storming at him. "Never mind, I'll just shoot from here." Yukimura thought as he launches the ball in the air. 'Panther Blizzard.' Yukimura shot the ball as hard as he could and breaks through Amagi's Atlantis Wall. Too bad though. The ball gets stopped by Sangoku, using his Fence of Gaia. Endou blows the whistle.

'What do you think?' Endou looked at Shindou and they both looked serious at Yukimura. "Here it comes." Yukimura thinks as he closes his eyes in fear. He tightened his grip and hung his head low. Shindou just smiled. 'I think we need to make some room in the first team.'

Tenma put his hand on Yukimura's shoulder. 'You are really amazing. You were able to break through until in the middle.' Tsurugi nods with a smile. 'I guess this much is expected when you are Hakuren's ace striker.' Tsurugi said while putting his hand on Yukimura's other shoulder.

'Actually, I have a question.' Endou says as everyone turns back to look at their coach. 'Yukimura, why aren't you in Hokkaido? What happened?' Haruna got shocked by Endou's question and looked at Yukimura with a concerned face. Yukimura tried to fight back his tears as the memories come back.

'My home in Hokkaido disappeared.' Yukimura started softly, the whole soccer team looked at him in shock. 'Actually, you see…' Haruna tried to make some kind of excuse. She thought about what she saw on T.V. "They don't need to know. Not if Yukimura doesn't want to tell anyone."

'It's okay, Miss Haruna.' Yukimura said with a sad smile. He then turned serious. 'I got sold by my parents. They used me to get money. They wanted to move to Kyoto or Osaka.' Everyone looked in shock at Yukimura, who just stood there with his feelings crushed. 'A man named Mr. Kidou was nice to me as he took me in and takes care of me.' Yukimura tightened his grip even more.

'He's living with Nii-san right now.' Haruna said as she looked at the ground with guilt and sadness. 'Nii-san wanted to call Fubuki, but he can't. Fubuki is being framed by Yukimura's parents right now. If Fubuki gets Yukimura, the parents will sue Fubuki and take Yukimura from him. Nii-san thinks that the parents want to sell Yukimura a second time after gaining Yukimura.'

'I see.' Endou said as he looked at Haruna with sadness in his eyes. He felt horrible. "Fubuki, where are you right now? Are you searching for Yukimura? Do you even know the consequences of your actions?" Endou thought as he looked back at Yukimura. 'Training is over for today. Get ready to go home everyone.' A loud yes was heard from the soccer team and everyone left, except Yukimura.

'Wait, Miss Haruna. What do you mean when you say my parents are framing Fubuki – sempai?' Yukimura said in shock. Panic filled his eyes. 'I had two conditions. One was for Fubuki – sempai not to lose his job, the other that my parents wouldn't bother anymore.' He told Haruna and Endou while beginning to panic.

Hearing Yukimura's story, Endou and Haruna looked at Yukimura with shock written all over their faces. 'Where is Fubuki right now?' Endou asked, but both shook their head. 'We can't call him saying that we have Yukimura, but can we at least tell him that he is safe?' Endou asked Haruna. While the two were talking and thinking, Yukimura suddenly noticed something.

'Why can't Fubuki – sempai know that I'm here?' He asked the two with a puzzled face. 'Think about it. the reporters said that Fubuki – sempai sold me. That would mean he doesn't have me. If I am at his home, doesn't that mean that the rumors are false?'

ZaphiraX: Now those two … (glil: THREE. Don't forget poor awesome Kidou.) Kidou isn't there right now! Anyway, now those two have something to think about XD. Sorry it took so long, but I stayed over at a friend of mine. Releases will take longer. For people who don't understand, take a look at the top of the "Paper". My explanation has been given! Bye-bye and until next time XD.


	10. Chapter 10: On the move

ZaphiraX: Heey Everyone! I am going on vacation! I am going to Ireland for 8 days. The bad thing is that I am going with my mom and sister, who love to bully me. I need to prepare myself for the trip to Ireland. Gasmask, knife, weapons… no, just kidding, or am I? And one more thing. I got a request to write a fan fiction. SOMEONE ASKED ME! I feel so honored. I mean, doesn't that mean that the person thinks I am a good writer? I will only give one hint. It's Endou X Burn X Gazelle. I read the plot the person wants. All I have to do now is give it some awesome twists and make an awesome story XD. But I told the person I would like to end this story first, so no worries. It won't take my time for now.

Chapter 10: On the move

'Why can't Fubuki – sempai know that I'm here?' Yukimura asked the Endou and Haruna with a puzzled face. 'Think about it. the reporters said that Fubuki – sempai sold me. That would mean he doesn't have me. If I am at his home, doesn't that mean that the rumors are false?'

The two looked at Yukimura with a surprised face. Why didn't they think about it that way faster? Haruna could slap herself. She couldn't sleep because she was thinking of ways to make Yukimura happy. To think the answer was SO simple. 'I'll talk it over with Nii-san.' She said while smiling.

'I'm sure Kidou will be able with some kind of solution.' Endou said while smiling and winking towards Yukimura. 'He's so smart, he's terrifying.' Yukimura smiled back. 'I'm glad I am able to help in some way.' He said to the two adults and went to the lockers to change clothes.

While in Hokkaido:

Fubuki is heading towards New Chitose Airport in his car. A sad song is sung by a soft female singer.

"He leaves his home at 2 am  
not looking back, he walks on  
All his clothes, stuffed in a bag  
No regrets and no hope.

All the pain he suffered there  
he wants to forget as he moves on  
All his trust crushed in the hands  
his parents who knew nothing of love

Poor boy, where will you go  
with everything lost and nowhere to go  
poor boy, who follows the road  
looking for a home and wanders alone"

Fubuki listens to the song while thinking of Yukimura. Fubuki smiled sadly. 'It's almost as if the singer knows about Yukimura.' He said as he parked his car and entered the airport. Fubuki looks around while the police are checking his ticket and passport.

'Next flight, Narita airport. I repeat. Next flight, Narita airport. Passengers please enter the airplane. Passengers please enter the airplane.' Fubuki smiled. 'That's my plane. Don't worry Yukimura, I'll find you soon.' Fubuki whispered to himself as he entered the plane.

Back to Raimon:

'Yukimura, let's go home together.' Haruna shouted at the front gates while smiling and waving. Yukimura got all red in embarrassment, but saw that he was not the only one. Kidou was waiting at the front gate as well. His hands folded and his lips were moving. "He's probably cursing himself for standing next to Haruna." Yukimura thought with a little smile.

'Let's go, Yukimura. I really don't like to wait here forever.' Kidou said with a half angry and half embarrassed tone. Yukimura smiled as he ran towards the siblings. 'Next time, I'll await you at the mansion. I don't want to wait next to Haruna if she keeps doing stuff like that.' Kidou whispered to Yukimura.

The two laughed and Haruna could do nothing but wonder what they were talking about. 'Maybe Haruna wants to feel like she's in High school?' Yukimura whispered back. Kidou was shaking, trying to keep his laugh in. 'I think you mean Elementary school.' Both couldn't take it and laughed hard. Haruna didn't like it.

'Nii-san, we still have to discuss a very important matter.' Haruna said very loudly while pouting. The two looked back with poker faces, but couldn't take it when they saw Haruna's face. 'I think you are right, Mr. Kidou. Definitely Elementary school.' Yukimura said while laughing hard.

They walked home while receiving scolding from Haruna. Saying that they shouldn't compare her to some elementary scholar. The two just looked at each other and laughed silently. They got to the Kidou residence before they even noticed it.

The three sat around a table. 'Actually, I have a friendly match with Hakuren in two days. They will be coming to Teikoku. I can speak with Fubuki after the friendly match. Haruna and Yukimura nodded. 'Although Fubuki is being framed by Yukimura's parents, that doesn't mean that he's fired. At least, that's what I hope.'

The next few days went fast. Yukimura went to school, studied, went to soccer training and came back to the mansion. There, Kidou was waiting with dinner and the three would eat together. Yukimura would go to bed some time later. Kidou following after ending his work.

The day of the friendly match started. Yukimura wanted to go to Teikoku, but Kidou said that he should go to school. Yukimura would see Fubuki in the evening, after soccer training. Yukimura couldn't concentrate at all. 'Today, I will see Fubuki – sempai.' Was all he thought.

Yukimura was overjoyed. He was smiling and was a bit nervous. He couldn't wait for soccer training to end. He could jump a hole in the roof. Noticing his sudden turn in behavior, Tsurugi and Tenma came walking his way. 'You look very happy for someone who is in a bad situation.' Tsurugi said with a smile on his face.

'I am going to meet Fubuki – sempai this evening.' Yukimura said with a big smile. 'I haven't seen him in such a long time. I can't wait until training is over.' Tenma and Tsurugi first looked at Yukimura with shock, but returned a smile. 'Good for you.' Tenma said while smiling gently.

Kidou was waiting for Hakuren. They already arrived, but hadn't made it to the stadium yet. Finally, he saw the white uniforms of Hakuren enter the stadium, but was surprised as he looked at the bench. Kidou took his phone and pressed some number with high speed, maintaining his poker face.

'Hello? Ah, Nii-san. What's wrong?' Haruna said with a smile. She was looking at Yukimura as she heard the news. Her smile faded and was replaced by shock and fear. Yukimura looked at Haruna and the Raimon eleven stopped training as Haruna suddenly yelled. 'What do you mean, Fubuki isn't there?' Yukimura was shocked and fell on his knees. His world fell apart and was scattered in pieces.

ZaphiraX: Did I tell you that I had to mow the lawn two or three weeks ago? The sun was shining bright, so I thought: BIKINI! I was happily mowing the lawn and showered after that. But when I looked in the mirror, I saw a crab. I was totally red. I couldn't sleep because of the pain. A few days ago, I had this beautiful brown color (Not to dark, not to light), but now I am shedding skin like a snake. My mom and sister have a new hobby. Scratching dead skin from my body XD.

What do you mean with I am not getting any attention at home XD.

P.S. I understand if the song in the beginning sucks. I wrote it myself though. One morning, I was thinking of Yukimura and started to feel sorry. Now I (half) wrote a song for him.


	11. Chapter 11: Final jokes

ZaphiraX: I really liked writing the scene where Kidou and Yukimura are making fun of Haruna. I was imagining the two laughing until they cry. That would be to mean for Haruna, so I gave her a break. Also, I have big news! In this chapter, there will be a mystery person! The first person who guesses right will get a few hints for my next fan fiction! (This is especially for the curious ones.) Everyone, good luck XD. By the way, I think mom needs to clean my bed. It's full with dead skin!

Chapter 11: Final jokes

After soccer training, Haruna and Yukimura were heading home. Yukimura feels like he can cry and walks with his head down. He feels so helpless and all the happiness he had is gone. Replaced by shock, fear and later sadness. "I want to see Fubuki – sempai." Was all he could think about. He wanted to run away and search for Fubuki. He wouldn't care if he got lost, he wanted to see his sempai.

Haruna saw how Yukimura felt. She could see it during training. She really wanted to lift his spirit, but nobody can do that now. Nobody, except Fubuki. "Fubuki, where did you go? We really need you right now." She thought as she was looking down with a sad face.

At the school gate, Kidou was waiting for the two. His arms crossed like always. 'You know, I've been thinking how to solve this problem.' The two looked up, not sure to believe him. 'Haruna, can I borrow your mobile?' Kidou asks. Haruna nods and hands over her phone. He starts scrolling in the contact list, but then gives it back. 'You don't have Fubuki's number. I guess I'll have to ask Endou.

Yukimura's eyes lit up with hope. "of course, we can just call Fubuki – sempai. How could we forget that there is such a possibility. " Yukimura thought as he mentally smacked himself. 'I'll go and see if coach Endou is still here.' Yukimura said while smiling. He ran with a very light feeling. The feeling that everything is going to be okay.

'Nii-san, don't you have Fubuki's number? The members from the legendary Inazuma Eleven are supposed to be very close to each other.' Haruna said as she looked at Kidou with a puzzled face. Kidou looked frustrated as he showed his phone. Haruna was looking at it with shock. 'What happened to your phone?'

Kidou sighed. 'It happened right after Holy Road and the abolishment of sector five. While some idol was interviewing Endou, some members from Inazuma eleven came. When Endou was done, he suggested that we should have a soccer match, because it was so long ago we all played together.'

Haruna nodded. She remembered that day. Kidou continued his story. 'All went well, until a certain player passed the ball to me, but to high and too hard. My mobile was in the crossfire and died on the spot.' Kidou joked at the end. Haruna was thinking and doesn't remember who passed that way.

'Was it Someoka who passed that way? Kidou shook his head. 'Someoka doesn't have long hair. Endou and I are the most close to him though.' Kidou said while thinking. Haruna was thinking. 'Who passed the ball then?' Haruna said as she was still thinking. Kidou smiled. 'Why don't you try guessing?' Haruna was thinking. "Long hair and Endou and Nii-san are the closest to him. Who is it?"

'coach Endou, wait.' Yukimura shouted while Endou was about to cross the street. 'Yukimura, what's wrong?' Endou said with a surprised face. 'Coach Endou, do you have Fubuki – sempai's number?' Endou nodded. 'Kidou wants Fubuki – sempai's number.' Together they went back to the front gate.

'Kidou, don't you have Fubuki's number?' Endou asked as they get to the front gate. Kidou shows his phone and Endou starts laughing. 'Oh, right. I totally forgot. Haven't you bought a new one yet?' Endou asks as he looked at the mobile. 'Then I could have given you everyone's numbers.'

'I'm not quite sure yet what kind of phone to go for. I really liked this one. But then again, I shouldn't have expected for "him" to shoot softly or pass normally. Kidou said while sighing. Endou just smiled, and Yukimura and Haruna were confused. Endou gave Kidou his phone.

'You're going to call him, right?' Endou asked Kidou. Kidou nods. 'Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Fubuki in a very long time. I haven't seen him since the Holy Road and that is pretty long.' Endou suddenly said as he was starting to think back.

'Fubuki? No, I'm Kidou. I had to call with Endou's phone because mine… Yeah, go ahead and laugh about it! Endou was laughing as well when I asked for his phone. Anyway, where are you? I had a friendly match with Hakuren, but you weren't there. What! Narita airport? What are you doing there?' Endou, Haruna and Yukimura looked at Kidou with shock. Narita airport?

Kidou liked what he heard over the phone. 'If that's true, then I think I might be able to help you. I have seen him recently. You can stay at my house if you like. My house is way to big anyway. It wasn't me who decided that, father build that house for me. I have to accept it. I'll see you this evening then. Okay, bye. Kidou hung up and gave the phone back. He will be arriving this evening.

At Narita airport:

Fubuki was about to catch a taxi, when his phone went off. "Endou?" he thought as he looked at the caller ID. 'Endou? Why are you calling with Endou's phone?' Fubuki starts to laugh when Kidou explains. 'Sorry, I totally forgot.' He said with a big smile. 'Where I am? At Narita airport.'

'I am searching for Yukimura Hyouga. I don't know if you remember him. He is the ace striker of Hakuren. Really? You don't need to brag about your house. You can just buy a small one and sell this one. I'll be at yours in the evening. Bye.' Fubuki smiled as he ran towards the road. 'Taxi.'

Back at Raimon:

The two siblings and Yukimura were heading home. Kidou and Yukimura were joking about Haruna again and all three were smiling and laughing. 'It seems the storm has passed.' Kidou said as he looked up at the sky. 'It's going to be a lot more quiet when you are gone.' He said as he looked at Yukimura with a smile. Yukimura smiled back.

"I will finally see Fubuki – sempai." Yukimura thought happily as he walked home with the siblings. "I can go back to Hokkaido. Fubuki – sempai will adopt me and we will live together like we did before." Yukimura thought and he felt like running. 'Last person to reach the mansion is a pig.' Yukimura yelled as he ran full speed.

Kidou started laughing as he started to dash and Haruna was crying. 'That's unfair. I'm wearing heels. There is no way I can run on heels. You're doing it on purpose.' Kidou and Yukimura were laughing as they left Haruna behind. 'You're last Haruna. You're officially a pig now.' Kidou said while laughing. Haruna just pouted.

ZaphiraX: I really loved writing (possibly) my last joke with Yukimura and Kidou. I think that if you give him the chance, Kidou wants to act like a kid too. Haruna is the victim, simply because there is nobody else. Haruna knows it's a joke, so she doesn't really mind. TADA. Chapter 11. I wonder how many more will come after this. I might see you all in court?


	12. Chapter 12: Hellos and Goodbyes

ZaphiraX: I was writing someone a Private message XD. I cursed a little (only one word). I used the word "Pisses" in my sentence. I read it over and then send it. I read it once again after sending and started to laugh. They replaced "Pisses" with **. 'That's stupid! Now you can use any vulgar word that fits there.' Was the first thing I thought. So for the person I send my message, the ** means pisses XD. The sentence says : It pisses me off. I tend to forget the disclaimer sometimes, but I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters in this story. (I wanna buy one XD)

Chapter 12: Hellos and Goodbyes

Yukimura was sipping tea with Kidou and Haruna in the Kidou residence. They sat around a table as the doorbell rang. Yukimura stood up with a big smile, but was stopped by Kidou. 'Wait, I have an idea. We're going to play with Fubuki for a little.' Kidou smiled and winked at Yukimura. Yukimura sat down with a puzzled look.

Kidou opened the door. 'Fubuki, it's been a while since I saw you.' Kidou said as he let Fubuki in. 'Wasn't it during the holy road that I last saw you? That's already a few months ago. Time sure flies.' Kidou said with a smile. Fubuki didn't smile. He was dead serious.

'Is it true that you saw Yukimura?' Fubuki said while staring at Kidou with a dead serious look. Fubuki was nervous. He would finally find Yukimura, but what if he can't take him home with him? What if the people who bought Yukimura don't want to give him to Fubuki? Kidou looked back with the same serious stare, but then smiled again.

'Yes, I saw Yukimura. I saw him a few seconds ago.' Kidou said while smiling gently at his friend. 'I can also tell you that he isn't far away. He is actually really close.' Fubuki stared at Kidou with eyes wide open. Fubuki was so surprised that he couldn't utter a word. 'Want to go get him?' Kidou asked.

Fubuki nodded. Kidou put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Nothing happened. 'I don't think it works unless you have a ball.' Fubuki said while laughing softly. Kidou stood there puzzled. 'You need a ball if you want to summon your king penguin. And to other players to shoot.' Kidou finally got the joke.

'I didn't think of it that way.' Kidou said with a little blush. 'Haruna, get down here.' Kidou yelled. They had to wait a little, but Haruna came out alone. 'Was that whistle meant for me?' she asked as she closed the door. 'Nope, it was meant for the person next to you.' Kidou answered.

Haruna first looked a little puzzled, but then understood his words. 'I'll be right back. He's nervous, but incredibly happy.' Haruna said with a soft smile. Fubuki just looked puzzled at the two. 'Sorry, Fubuki. I wanted to tease you a little. Kidou said with a smile and the door flew open. Yukimura stood in the doorway with a big smile.

'Fubuki – sempai.' Yukimura half yelled as he ran towards Fubuki. Fubuki hugs Yukimura as they whirl a few times. Fubuki was surprised first, but then understood the signs Kidou was giving and smiled. "I found you. I finally found you. Yukimura, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Fubuki thought as he fell to his knees.

'Fubuki – sempai.' Yukimura yelled in terror. Kidou and Haruna looked at Fubuki in shock and ran his way. 'Sorry.' Fubuki apologized with a gentle smile. 'I haven't slept much and the jetlag is finally catching up to me.'

'You don't have to apologize. I was the one who came running towards you.' Yukimura said with a smile. Kidou lifted Fubuki from the ground. 'Haruna, help me get Fubuki upstairs. I think it's best if he rested for tonight.' Haruna nodded and together the siblings brought Fubuki to a spare bedroom.

Fubuki was sleeping and everyone exited the room. 'I think it's for the best if everyone went to bed.' Kidou said when he saw Yukimura yawning. Haruna nodded and left for the bathroom. 'Mr. Kidou. Is it really okay for me to go home? Didn't you pay a lot of money to save me?'

Kidou looked back and saw a sad Yukimura staring at the floor. Kidou smiled. 'Doesn't this answer the questions you asked when you came here?' Yukimura looked puzzled and Kidou chuckled when he saw his face. 'When you first came here, you noticed that I said the words "For now" and "While you are here."

Yukimura remembered. 'Did you know from the start that I would be going home with Fubuki – sempai?' Kidou nodded. Yukimura smiled gently. 'You are a very kind person, Mr. Kidou. I'm sure people will like you faster if you just lose those weird glasses.'

Kidou was surprised, but shook his head with a serious face. 'I think my eyes would scare people. They are crimson red.' Yukimura looked puzzled at the word "crimson". Kidou sighed. 'It means they are as red as blood. I think it would scare people instead of attracting them.' Kidou said with a sad smile.

'I don't think so.' Yukimura said, still smiling. 'As long as one person likes your eyes, isn't that enough? If that one person thinks your eyes are not scary, wouldn't that make you the happiest?' Yukimura said while walking away. Kidou just stared in surprise as he watched the boy walk away.

Kidou thought about what Yukimura said and smiled. "Indeed. If someone told me my eyes are beautiful, or at least not scary, I would be very happy. But don't be fooled, young boy. Eyes aren't everything. If they love you only for what they see, then they are blind. Because love comes from within." Kidou thought as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Next Morning:

'Mr. Kidou, you are still wearing your glasses.' Yukimura said while pouting. The siblings were heaving breakfast with Yukimura and Fubuki. The rest of the table looked puzzled at Yukimura and Kidou smiled. 'Why should I take off my glasses? It's not like I'll meet "that person" right now.' Kidou said, teasing Yukimura.

'I want to see your eyes before I leave. Sure, you told me the color. But now I am curious. I just can't imagine you without glasses. I'll be leaving for Hokkaido anyway. Pleeeaaase?' Yukimura begged. Kidou was thinking and the rest of the table was surprised as he decided to take off his glasses. Kidou first kept his eyes closed, but slowly opened them.

Yukimura was teasing Kidou, saying how pretty his eyes were. The two were making some jokes about the eye color. Fubuki laughed softly, which was noticed by Haruna. 'Yukimura changed Nii-san so much. And in many different ways. Nii-san was always strict and disciplined, but lately he seems free and happy.' Fubuki looked at Haruna with surprise, but smiled gently after.

'I'm sure the two of you are going to miss him a lot.' Fubuki smiled gently and Haruna gave a sad smile back. 'All I thought about was how to make him happy, but now that he has obtained that…' She couldn't finish her sentence. 'I am such a horrible person. To wish something like that.'

Haruna looked down feeling sad and horrible. 'I don't think so. Both of you really like Yukimura, so it's only normal to think things like that. Please don't think yourself as horrible.' Fubuki said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

'Yukimura, do you have all your stuff?' Fubuki asked as the two were about to leave the Kidou residence. Yukimura nodded as he swung his bag over his shoulder. 'We first go to Raimon. I want to say hello to Endou. After that, we're off to Hokkaido.' Fubuki told Kidou. 'Until next time.' Kidou said while smiling.

Kidou said his goodbyes and the two of them went to Raimon, together with Haruna. They made it just in time for morning practice. Endou was already training the players. Endou saw the three arriving and whistled. The players lined up. 'I see you're going home, Yukimura.' Endou said with a smile.

Yukimura nodded. 'Next time I see you will be at the holy road.' 'We definitely won't lose to Hakuren.' Tenma said with a big smile. Tsurugi nodded and the rest of the team agreed. Fubuki and Endou were talking a little as the Raimon eleven kept Yukimura occupied with all kinds of questions.

'Yukimura, it's time to go.' Yukimura looked back with puppy eyes. Fubuki sighed as he patted Yukimura on the head. 'I know you want to talk some more, but we'll miss the plane if we don't go now.' Yukimura nodded, said goodbye to everyone and together they left for the airport.

ZaphiraX: THE END. MUHAHAHAHAHA. No, that's just a joke. There is still a nasty rumor about Fubuki driving Yukimura up the wall. And what about Yukimura's parents? What will they do when they learn Fubuki has found Yukimura. Will they go to the police, go to the court or will they kill Fubuki? The big battle for ownership is almost at its end. Stay tuned (almost like T.V. series XD)

Since nobody (except medicine. Thank you.) has guessed the mystery guest, I will not announce who it is yet. Come on people, take a guess! It isn't that hard, I swear. I'll give everyone a hint. He has blond hair. I'm gonna cry if nobody guesses right. It's so easy.


	13. Chapter 13: Dream turns to nightmare

ZaphiraX: Thank you for all the guessing! I didn't want to announce the results because of poor attendance (only one person). HOWEVER, now has come the time to announce the results. The winner is . . . APHRODI! You won with your amazing guess. I indeed tried to portrait Gouenji! I really didn't want to give many hints, because it would be way to easy. I mean, look at chapter 6. Everyone knew that was Kidou I was talking about (GLIL: duh, you were talking about weird glasses and dreadlocks. Only one person has that.) And the same happened at chapter 8. Everyone already knew I was talking about Endou. It isn't fun if people know so easily. Besides, this time there is a price. Aphrodi will receive information about my next Fanfic. Which is a request someone made. Congratulations XD!

Chapter 13: Dream turns to nightmare

Fubuki and Yukimura enter Narita airport and enter the plane after checking in and showing passports. Fubuki felt so happy and relieved. He had finally found Yukimura. They're going home now. Yukimura took the seat next to the window and Fubuki sat next to him. Yukimura sighed with a smile. "I'm going to Hokkaido. I'm going home!" Yukimura was so happy.

Before Yukimura left the Kidou residence, he felt guilty. Kidou paid so much money to get him out of the auction. 'Is it really okay to just let me go away? I really feel like I should somehow repay you.' Is what Yukimura told Kidou, but Kidou shook his head. 'I have way too much money. I won't go bankrupt because of a little brat like you.' Kidou said with a big smile as he put his hand on Yukimura's head and ruffled his hair.

Yukimura smiled at the memory. 'If only he got rid of those horrible glasses.' He whispered to himself. Fubuki looked at Yukimura and saw him smiling. He was so relieved when he saw Yukimura. Just to know he was with Kidou took a weight from his shoulders.

'It seems you had a really good time with Kidou.' Fubuki said as Yukimura was laughing, remembering some jokes. Yukimura looked back at him with surprise, but nodded with a big smile. 'Yes, I had so much fun. Mr. Kidou looked scary at the beginning, but I learned soon that he is a kind person.'

Fubuki smiled gently and pulled Yukimura in a hug. 'I am so glad you didn't go to some scary place. I was so worried when I was searching for you. Holding you like this, makes me so happy. To know that you were safe all this time. I was so relieved. Fubuki said as he put his head on Yukimura's head.

Yukimura was surprised at the beginning, but leaned against Fubuki and returned the hug. 'Welcome to XX airlines. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be on our way very soon. The last passengers have arrived and are taking their seats.' A stewardess told the passengers. Fubuki let go and together they fasten their seatbelts.

After Fubuki left at Raimon:

Haruna waved as the two drove away. She wanted to go to the classroom, but suddenly heard a car pull over. A woman jumped out of the car, followed by a man. 'I'm sorry, but have you seen Yukimura Hyouga?' Haruna was shocked and surprised. "Who are these people?"

'He's with his guardian. He is heading for Hokkaido right now.' Haruna said, without clearly thinking. She was in a daze. She grabbed herself together as she saw the faces of the persons clearly. "Where have I seen these two before?" She thought as she took a better look.

'I told you they would be heading towards Hokkaido today. We have to stop that coach, before he tells the police what we've done.' The woman whispered angrily at the man. 'Doesn't matter, we're going to follow them. Come on.' The man said back as he bowed to Haruna and together ran away.

Haruna, again in a daze, suddenly remembers the faces. "Of course! Those two were on T.V. They are the ones who were framing Fubuki." Haruna thought as she started to panic. "Why did I tell them where Fubuki is. I'm such an idiot. I need to let Fubuki know!" She dashed to the club ro. . . house.

'Endou. We've got an emergency. Give me your phone.' Haruna said while panting. The whole soccer team looked at Haruna with surprise as she moved to the desk. Endou sat there with surprise, but handed her his phone. 'What happened?' He asked as Haruna started calling.

'It's no good, Fubuki won't answer!' Haruna said with a terrified face. Endou gestured that the team members should change and go to their classrooms. Morning practice was over anyways. 'Haruna, calm down and tell me what happened.' Haruna took a few deep breaths.

'When I was about to go to the classroom, Yukimura's parents showed up.' Endou was shocked, but pulled himself together. 'They came so suddenly, I was surprised and didn't recognize them. I told them that Fubuki was heading home with Yukimura. They were gone before I noticed.'

Endou took back his phone and started texting. 'It'll be fine. I am texting Kidou and Fubuki. If things go to worst, we'll see them in court. Kidou will have to witness as Yukimura's buyer. Fubuki too, will have to witness. Yukimura is underage, so he won't be able to witness. However, he is allowed to tell who were involved in this "case". Endou explained.

Haruna was calmed down, but very worried. Endou was also scared of what was going to happen. 'It'll be fine. Fubuki can't lose. He has us to support him.' Endou told Haruna with a smile. 'Let's see on which side the goddess of victory will smile. We haven't lost just yet.'

Back to the plane:

Fubuki turned off his mobile and the plane left for Hokkaido. Yukimura was telling Fubuki about what he did at Raimon and about the friends he made. He told Fubuki mostly about the siblings, Endou and the Raimon Eleven. Fubuki nodded and smiled while listening to his stories.

"Yukimura seems so happy. He should visit his friends every now and then. I'm sure Kidou would be happy if Yukimura comes over a few days during vacation." Fubuki thought as he laughed about one of Yukimura's jokes. The plane landed before they even realized.

'Too bad, there are still so much things I want to talk about.' Yukimura said while pouting. Fubuki laughed gently as he put his hand on Yukimura's head. 'Don't worry, Yukimura. You can tell me everything when we get home.' Yukimura smiled as he put his hand on Fubuki's hand.

The two went to get their bags. The two were chatting a little and Fubuki smiled. He turned on his mobile and it started zooming like crazy. Yukimura looked at Fubuki's phone with shock. ' Two missed calls by Endou and a text.' Fubuki said with surprise. His smile faded while reading the text.

'Fubuki – sempai?' Yukimura asked with a concerned face as Fubuki started to look around. 'We have to go home as fast as possible. I'll explain when we get there.' Fubuki said as he gestured to start walking fast. Fubuki was too late though. 'I guess I was too late.' Fubuki said as he looked angry at the couple waiting at the exit. Yukimura hid behind Fubuki. 'Hello, Fubuki. Hyouga.'

ZaphiraX: Once more, Congratulations to Aphrodi. I will send your "Price" through Private message. It's 23:22 right now, so I'm gonna take a very long nap if you don't mind XD. Also, I think some people have already noticed GLIL. It's the short version of: girl lost in loneliness (but then pasted together.) It's NOT a account. You might want to check if you are curious XD.


	14. Chapter 14: Fight and a phone call

ZaphiraX: I was reading all the reviews I got until now. Don't worry, I read them as soon as I know I received one, but I was rereading XD. BTW EVERYONE READ THESE NOTES. I know they are F**king long, but they are VERY important. (at least, I think so.) so please read my "Writers note".

In chapter 1 and 2, Medicine reviewed together with "Enze". Yes, Enze was right. The parents only think about the money XD. Good insight!

In Chapter 3, Rumoris pointed out that I have spelling errors and that my chapters were too short. Too short? We can't have that! I started writing longer. But I don't think I can change the way I use spelling. But then again, I've seen WAY worse. (I didn't end the stories out of tragedy. I didn't understand what they were saying in the sentences.)

In Chapter 4, Starlite was praising me that I was working. Too bad I got fired the perfect same day XD. It was so ironic. I laughed when my boss told me I was fired. You should have seen his face. It was way beyond puzzled and angry. *bows* sorry, ex-boss. It was so funny.

In Chapter 5, Aphrodi apologizes for having short and uninspiring reviews. Seriously, don't worry. I am so happy you actually took the time to review. There are many people who only read and leave reviews. They have no idea what kind of boost that gives to the writers. I sometimes feel like a star singing in front of thousands of people when I get those reviews. Nobody is the same. You don't have to feel down because people like medicine go all out.

In Chapter 7, I was really down. My Family was making fun of me, saying there is no way I could write a story. I've been bullied ever since I can remember, so my self-confidence kind of flew out of the window. People lying to each other was my everyday life, so I doubted the reviews. Stupid huh? But I realized that nobody here knows who I really am. They won't hold back if my story is bad. They would click it away and never come back. I realized that back then I was really stupid XD.

In Chapter 8, Aphrodi apologizes again. I should have told you it was fine. My mistake XD. You also gave me some good advice. I didn't really realize until you said I should work with ". Thank you and please keep supporting me XD.

In Chapter 10, Medicine told me he/she might have an idea for a new story, but doesn't want to bother me. Sure, I'm going to be busy with my current request. But please tell me. Sometimes people have to stretch their limits to make something. I was able to write chapter 13 while reading someone else's story. This can't be much different XD.

Chapter 12, Nice guess Aphrodi. Indeed, Gouenji has long blonde hair. (maybe I should have said the person has blue highlights?) I guess Pokefan is half right. Maybe I should tell him a little bit?

Sorry I don't talk about all the reviews, but then I won't be able to write a story anymore. This already took way more space than I thought. I really wanted to tell these things though. Now it's my turn to support the supporters XD. (GLIL: the EK soccer championship already ended, idiot.) Sorry?

Chapter 14: Fight and a phone call

'I guess I was too late.' Fubuki said as he looked angry at the couple waiting at the exit. Yukimura hid behind Fubuki. 'Hello, Fubuki. Hyouga.' The woman said with a big smile. 'We have a little problem. You see, we can't have you go to the police. We already bought a house in Kyoto. We can't just go and throw it away.' The woman said with an evil smile.

Yukimura thought back to how this all started and pulled himself together. "Everything will repeat itself if I don't do something." Yukimura thought as he faced his parents. 'You didn't listen to me. I had two conditions. Now that you broke those, you have no right to say what's right or wrong.' Yukimura stared at his parents with hate. His parents were a little scared. They didn't think Yukimura would fight back.

The adults looked surprised at the boy. 'my condition was that you would leave Fubuki – sempai alone, but I found out while I was living with Mr. Kidou. You tried to frame Fubuki – sempai so that he wouldn't be able to get close to me anymore. But you're wrong. You gave us the chance that we can be together again.'

Fubuki smiled gently. "Why am I afraid when even a little boy can win a verbal fight." Fubuki thought as he looked at Yukimura. 'Don't worry, Yukimura. I'm sure that whatever they have to say, it won't be much when we meet them in court.' At those words, the parents were surprised and shocked.

The mother took another attempt. 'Who said that you are going to win this fight? She said with a nervous smile. 'You don't have any evidence of what you've done.' Fubuki didn't smile anymore. 'Sure, I don't have any evidence, but I'm sure Kidou has.' Yukimura smiled when he heard Kidou's name.

'Kidou?' The mother asked with a puzzled face. 'Who's Kidou? I've never heard of him.' The father however, turned pale. 'You mean the coach of Teikoku high. He's famous if it's about soccer. And if I remember correctly, he's Hyouga's buyer.' He said out loud as he slowly freaks out. The mother looked at her husband with shock. 'What!'

Fubuki puts his hand on Yukimura's shoulder and softly pushes forward, meaning that he wants to get out of here. The two of them walk past the parents, now arguing about how such a thing could happen. They walk to Fubuki's car in dead silence. Once they put the luggage away and get into the car, they both took some deep breaths.

'That was so scary. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.' Yukimura said with a nervous smile. 'I'm glad I managed to say something. I was terrified about the things they would say to me, but we gave them no time to pick themselves up.' Yukimura said with a big smile, facing Fubuki.

Fubuki smiled gently. 'I too, thought that was going to end badly. But it seems we survived. They won't be bothering us for quite a while. But then again, we could run if worst came to worst. Fubuki said while leaning back into his chair, relaxing a bit. Yukimura saw it and did the same.

'Wanna go home? I don't feel like making dinner though.' Yukimura smiled. 'You don't need to make me dinner. I just want to go home. I really miss that house.' Fubuki looked at Yukimura with surprise. 'Really? You've only been there for a few days and you already love it?' Yukimura just smiled.

Kidou residence:

Kidou was having dinner alone. Haruna was staying home tonight. 'It's so quiet. I never knew that this house was so quiet. I never noticed that this house was so empty.' He said as he put down his fork and knife. Of course, nobody heard him. Kidou smiled. 'Damn that brat. He is so much younger, but he is smart when it comes to emotional stuff.'

Suddenly his phone rang. 'I won't pick up if it's Gouenji. I won't talk to him until he regrets what he has done.' Kidou said while angrily taking out his new cell phone. 'Hello? Fubuki? What's wrong? Wait, You met the parents?'

'I guess we were too late. Really? Then you can go home without worrying? Then I have nothing more to say. If this ever enters court, then you should call both Endou and me. We can be valuable witnesses. Especially me. What, showoff? I have to do something in this boring empty mansion. I already told you why I can't do that! Give me Yukimura, at least he's not making fun of me.'

Hokkaido:

Fubuki first called Endou, telling him what happened at the airport. 'Are you sure you are both okay? I wish I could do something but. . .' Endou said over the line. 'We're fine, don't worry.' Fubuki said while laughing softly. 'You should call Kidou. He was very worried. I'll give you his new number. I got it just yesterday.' Endou said with his trademark smile. "Kidou?" Fubuki thought surprised.

'Heey Kidou, It's Fubuki. Nothing's wrong. We met Yukimura's parents and… Yeah but everything went fine. We gave them a piece of our mind. Yes, we can go home without any worries. Yeah, yeah you showoff. That's why I told you to live small. You with your big mansion. I'll ask if he has time.' Fubuki was smiling. Kidou became more kind and funny. 'Yukimura? Kidou's on the line.'

'Mr. Kidou?' Yukimura said with a big smile. 'Hello Mr. Kidou. Having dinner with Haruna again? She has her own home? She was always at the mansion, so I thought… She does suit the image huh. But does that mean she always asks for expensive presents or something?' The two were making some more horrible jokes and Yukimura hangs up after saying goodbye.

'Mr. Kidou is really funny. We used to tease Haruna together. She would sometimes pout, which would make us laugh even more.' Yukimura said with a smile. Fubuki smiled as he was handed back his mobile. 'Let's order some Pizza. I'm hungry, but I don't want to leave the house.' Yukimura nodded happily.

Kidou residence:

Heey Yukimura. No, she went home. That she lives with me? No, she's just a gold digger. Only difference is that she digs gold from her brother, which isn't funny. She comes here to eat, A LOT. She doesn't ask for expensive presents. She asks for many presents instead.' He was making some mean jokes about Haruna and hung up. Suddenly, he hits himself. 'I should've asked if he wants to stay over sometimes.'

Kidou heard the doorbell and walked to the front door. The butler already opened the door. Gouenji came walking in, together with Endou and Tachimukai. 'I was already wondering who my guests would be, to think I would meet members from the national team.' Kidou said with a smile.

Gouenji sighed. 'Are you still mad that I killed your mobile? You can just buy a new one. You have so much money, even if you use it desperately, you can't run out. One mobile can't hurt your pride.' Gouenji said while smiling softly.

'It was my favorite mobile.' Kidou said joking. 'If only it were pink, it would be perfect.' All four men were laughing very hard now. Kidou took a deep breath. 'Don't worry, Gouenji. I won't pout like a little girl forever. I did like that mobile though. It was very handy and very nice. By the way, what brings the three of you here?'

'Actually.' Endou started, but was cut off. 'Let's sit down first. It's going to be a long talk.' Gouenji said. Kidou went upstairs and pointed out a room. The three of them sat down as Kidou went downstairs to make some coffee. Kidou gave everyone coffee and sat down. 'We've got some big news.' Tachimukai said with a big smile. Gouenji nodded and Endou started talking. 'Actually…'

ZaphiraX: I typed so much that I need a break. It was really worth it though. NOBODY FORGET TO READ THE NOTES! They're on top of the page, you can't miss it. I really appreciate everyone reviewing me, but I had the feeling I didn't really show that. So here is my affection XD. I wanted to put in another guess. (everyone would have to guess Tachimukai). But he's so plain. Nobody would be able to know it unless you give half of his name XD. I'm gonna take a break now. Bye-bye XD


	15. Chapter 15: Picking up an old

ZaphiraX: I told you the author's note was important. Al the misunderstandings are gone now XD. No, that were just some things that I really wanted to say. I won't bother you all with an author's note this time. I really wrote a lot last time, so I'll leave all of you to read. I hope the story pleases you XD.

Chapter 15: Picking up an old life.

'We've got some big news.' Tachimukai said with a big smile. Gouenji nodded and Endou started talking. 'Actually, your sister is arranging a wedding right now.' Kidou was so shocked his glasses almost fell from his nose. He didn't notice that Tachimukai couldn't sit still. Nervous as hell, Tachimukai stood up and bowed. 'Please give me your younger sister!'

Meanwhile Hokkaido: (XD)

Yukimura and Fubuki were eating some pizza while watching the T.V. When they were done eating, Yukimura started cleaning the dishes as Fubuki was filling in some kind of form. 'What is that?' Yukimura said as he dried a plate. Fubuki looked back and smiled as he saw some foam on Yukimura's nose.

'I thought you might want to enroll back to Hakuren, so I'm filling in the form as your guardian.' Fubuki said as he whipped of the foam with his finger. Yukimura laughed when he noticed that the foam came from his nose and looked at the form. 'Hakuren huh. I haven't been there in quite a while.'

Fubuki and Yukimura filled in the form together and drank some tea while watching the news. Yukimura yawned and went to bed soon after. 'Good night.' Yukimura said with a smile. Fubuki just looked back and smiled. He then turned back to the T.V. The news broadcast was over, but Fubuki had a bad feeling.

Back to the Kidou residence:

Kidou looked at the man bowing before him. "I won't stop bowing until I have an answer. Wait, what if it's a bad answer? What if Kidou's mad? What if he never wants to see me?" Tachimukai thought and got more and more nervous, as Kidou just looked at Tachimukai with a very serious stare.

"Oh god. I'm dead. He's so angry, he's speechless. He's going to kill me." Tachimukai thought as the silence went on for 3 whole minutes. Kidou smiled and even began to laugh softly. Tachimukai looked up with a puzzled face. Gouenji and Endou were also softly laughing.

'What do you take me for?' Kidou said as he was laughing. 'Did you think that I would be the horrible father that would beat you up and say that you're not even close to good enough for Haruna? Don't be such a stick.' Gouenji and Endou started laughing harder. Tachimukai got all red. 'B. b. bu. but.' Tachimukai stammered.

'It's okay. You can have her. I'll even give her all wrapped up in Christmas paper.' Kidou said. At that point, Gouenji and Endou were dying on the table. Tears rolling down. Yukimura was so embarrassed. 'The two of you knew he was going to react that way! How mean, telling me Kidou would get angry. Do you have any idea how scared I was! Kidou's terrifying when he's angry.'

Kidou understood what happened and laughed softly as Tachimukai sat down with his hands between his legs (like a dog). 'I really don't mind it, Tachimukai. There is one cliché that I do tell you though.' Kidou said and Tachimukai looked at Kidou, first with relief, but then puzzled.

'If she EVER, comes to me crying. Saying that you either cheated on her or that you are a lazy piece of sh*t.' Kidou said with a murder intent. 'Just know that I will find you, wherever you try to hide.' Gouenji and Endou stopped laughing and Tachimukai swallowed. "He's scary." Is what all three thought.

Next morning in Hokkaido:

'Good morning, Yukimura.' Fubuki said gently as he patted Yukimura on his head. Yukimura looked up a bit dazed, but smiled. He loved it when Fubuki woke him. Back when things were bad. But now when everything is over, it was even better. "Fubuki – sempai didn't change." He thought as he woke up and got out of bed.

Yukimura was wearing his old Hakuren uniform again. His training bag had his usual yellow training suit and white/blue soccer uniform. 'It feels so nice to wear this uniform.' Yukimura said with a smile. 'It feels like I haven't worn it in a long time. It makes me realize I really love Hakuren.'

'It's because you really haven't worn it in a long time that it feels that way.' Fubuki said while laughing softly. He put down a plate with toast and egg. Yukimura sat down. 'Do you want some bacon with your egg?' Fubuki asked. Yukimura shook his head as he started eating.

The two went to the bus station together. 'It's been a while since we walked to the bus station like this.' Fubuki said. Yukimura looked up at Fubuki with surprise. Fubuki noticed. 'Once you live together with someone, you forget what it's like when you live alone. And when you're alone again, you'll start to miss the company of other people.'

Yukimura looked down sad and Fubuki put his hand on his head. 'It's so unfair. I was so happy that I saw you again that I didn't think at all what the past month was like for you.' Yukimura said while his eyes pricked with tears. 'I had Mr. Kidou, Haruna and Endou. But you had no one. You kept traveling alone until you would find me.'

Fubuki smiled and pushed Yukimura against himself with one arm. 'It's okay. It's not like I was completely alone. You were always with me in my mind. I kept thinking how you would look when I found you. If I'm just together with you like this, I will forget the feelings of loneliness that I had.' Fubuki said as they arrived at the bus station and waited for the bus.

Soccer training that afternoon was suspended. 'Yukimura. Yukimura's back.' The team members shouted and the whole team stood around Yukimura. Putting a hand on his shoulder, patting him on his back, giving him a hand. 'I'm back.' Yukimura said with a big smile, tears close to falling.

Fubuki sat on the bench. He was smiling as he saw all the club members all happy and hyper. The principal came and welcomed Yukimura back. He walked to Fubuki after that. 'It seems you saved Yukimura. I am very grateful, Fubuki – kun.' Principal said with a smile as he reached out his hand.

Fubuki shook his hand. 'I don't think it's completely over though. I saw his parents on the airport. This might just be the beginning. Although I hope not. Especially for Yukimura's sake. I don't want that boy to have a painful past. But I guess that goes for all kids.' Fubuki said with a kind smile.

The principal nodded. 'kids are supposed to be free. Not bound to whatever their parents think is better or more profitable. Especially when they are being tossed around. Child abuse is such a horrible thing. I really can't understand those kind of parents.' He said with a sad face.

Yukimura residence: 'What are we going to do now?' The mother says while walking around in panic. 'The man that bought Hyouga is famous. Even if we go to court, they won't believe us. They have all kinds of evidence.' The woman said while pulling out her hair.

'I've got an idea.' The father said with a smile. 'Next week. You have to pick up Hyouga from school on Thursday. In the meantime, I'll erase whatever evidence we have left at the auction house. And other evidence if I have to.' He said with an evil smile.

The mother first looked at her husband like he was a lunatic. But she saw that he was confident. She walked over to the man and hugged him. 'Tell me, my dear husband. What is your plan this time?' The man hugged her back. 'You see…'

ZaphiraX: Sorry, I felt like making a cliffhanger XD. By the way. Thank you for the idea, Pokefan291. I first had the idea of scouting Kidou for the national team, but when I saw your review. I just couldn't help it :P. I also had the chance to make a complete fool out of Tachimukai (Muhahahahaha). Your idea was way more fun, so you win XD. I'm going to have my graduation party tomorrow evening XD (I know, I know. It's REALLY late. But I have a lot of alcohol, so it's going to be FUN! (making my friends drunk XD) I'm evil today! Someone should lock me away!


	16. Chapter 16: It's not over yet

ZaphiraX: I'm getting guests in 5 hours! I am so nervous and happy, it's indescribable! I could jump through the roof. I also started writing my next story. I'm not really sure how to make the story yet, so I'm wrestling with the first chapter. Don't worry. I hope to be done in a few days.

Chapter 16: It's not over yet

Fubuki was reading the newspaper in the teacher's lounge. He felt really peaceful. Newspaper in one hand, coffee in the other. He didn't have the chance to do that for a very long time. He sighed in content as he took another sip from his coffee. "Peaceful" ended when a teacher walked in.

'Fubuki, there's a letter for you. It's strange though. School normally never gets letters who are directed to teachers. They didn't write a return address on the envelope either.' Fubuki first looked at the letter. He was very puzzled. Who would send him a letter. Who would contact him through school?

'Thank you. I guess I'll find out who it's from when I read the letter.' Fubuki smiled and the teacher walked away, raising his shoulders. Fubuki turned serious as he opened the letter. 'Au, damn. I guess this answers my question.' Fubuki said as he sucks on his finger. There was a thin razor blade hidden in the envelope. It cut Fubuki's finger.

There was a letter in the envelope.

_Hello, Mr. Fubuki._

_We already know the threat you are to us.  
just know that we won't let things end as you hoped they would end!  
We haven't lost yet. We are already taking measures for court.  
You will find out what I mean next week.  
Just wait patiently until then._

_Yukimura Youko_

Fubuki knew the parents weren't done yet, but this letter terrified him. "I have to find out what they are planning, before it's too late. I can't do it on my own though." Fubuki was thinking. Maybe Kidou or Endou could help him. He texted both of them, in case if they could find anything out.

Soccer training went well. The team members got stronger while Yukimura was gone. Fubuki looked at the training match with a smile. 'Let's see if we can win Holy Road this time.' He whispered to himself as he saw some neat footwork and good connecting passes. Everyone took a break.

'How do you think we're doing?' Koori said as he picked up his bottle of water. Fubuki nodded with a smile. 'It seems all of you are in great shape. You're doing great.' The team members smiled. A few even laughed because they were so happy. Shirosaki suddenly got serious though.

'Fubuki, what did you do to finger? It isn't like you to cut yourself.' Fubuki saw how everyone was looking at him with worry. Yukimura even started to get nervous. "Could it be?" Yukimura thought as his eyes widened. Fubuki saw the shock in Yukimura's eyes. He then laughed softly.

'I guess you noticed. I was cutting an apple during lunch break, but I was being careless. Anyone can make mistakes sometimes.' Fubuki said as he took of his plaster. Everyone was relieved to see it was just a tiny little cut. Yukimura still had his suspicion.

Everyone entered the field again to play. Yukimura didn't enter the field. He stood face to face with Fubuki. 'You didn't bring an apple to school today.' Yukimura said. 'And don't tell me you got one from a teacher, because they only bring one to school. Fubuki's smile slowly faded.

'Actually, you have vacation next week.' Yukimura didn't understand. Fubuki continued. 'In that vacation, you will go to Kidou. You will stay there for the rest of the week. I'll meet you at the airport next week on Sunday.' Yukimura was shocked. He didn't believe his ears.

'It's my parents again, isn't it? Fubuki said nothing, but Yukimura could see it in his eyes. 'I don't want you to face this alone. When this started, I was so scared. But I was able to fight against my parents because I knew I wasn't alone. Because I knew you were by my side every step of the road.'

Yukimura's eyes were filled with tears, ready to flow. Fubuki smiled sadly as he brushed Yukimura's tears away. 'I'm not alone. It doesn't matter if you're here or not, I will never be alone. I know that you are thinking about me, even when I'm far away. Just knowing that you are waiting for me is enough.'

Yukimura looked at Fubuki with wide eyes. He never thought of it that way. 'The difference between a month ago and this time is that this time, I know where you are. I know that you are safe with Kidou. That's why I'm not afraid to stay here. Your parents are already on the move and their target is definitely to tear you away from me. In order to stop that, you have to be at a place where I know you are safe.'

Fubuki explained everything to Yukimura as the soccer team kept playing. 'What about the team?' Yukimura asked when Fubuki was done. 'Do I have to leave Hakuren High again? Not that I hate Raimon. On the contrary, it was very fun. But I really don't want to switch schools again.' Fubuki laughed softly as Yukimura was pouting.

'Don't worry, you don't have to switch schools this time. You're just staying over at Kidou's place.' Yukimura smiled as he nodded. 'I guess you don't have to unpack your stuff though. Fubuki said with a sad smile. Yukimura felt a little bit guilty. It's his fight, but Fubuki is the one fighting.

'I guess I'll leave my bag for what it is.' Yukimura said as he looked down sadly. He soon felt a big hand on his head. Fubuki was softly patting his head. Yukimura smiled a little bit. 'I guess I'll go training with the rest of the team. I won't be able to do that next week so…' Yukimura said as he ran away.

A shadow was looking at the training from far away. The shadow was smiling as it walked away. Fubuki felt like someone was watching them and looked back, but saw nothing. 'I have to get Yukimura away from here. Who knows what the parents are up to.' He whispered to himself.

It was quiet between the two as they went home. They didn't say a word. All they did was stare at the ground sadly. The only thing that would break the silence was the two of them sighing together. Almost like it was on cue. "This is getting nowhere." Yukimura thought.

'Does the soccer team know why I am leaving? I already told my situation to the Raimon soccer team and they have nothing to do with me. It would be unfair if my own soccer team doesn't know.' Yukimura asks, hoping to start a conversation. 'I told them the day I left Hakuren.' Was all that Fubuki said. Yukimura sighed again. "This is hopeless."

The rest of the week went just like that. Both of them didn't know what to say to the other and conversations didn't last longer than 10 seconds. At Sunday, Fubuki brought Yukimura to the airport. The silence continued in the car. Then came the point where the two would be separated.

'I guess I'll see you next week.' Yukimura said while staring at the ground. Fubuki nodded with a smile and he put his hand on Yukimura's head. 'Yukimura, I promise that I will do everything I can to solve this problem within this week. So that you don't have to be scared anymore.'

Yukimura looked up in surprise. Fubuki smiled gently as he gave Yukimura a big hug. 'I'll come pick you up right at this spot next week.' Fubuki said as he softly patted Yukimura. Yukimura started crying. He was afraid. He thought that Fubuki hated him and didn't want to talk anymore. To think he thought about Yukimura that much. It almost hurts.

'You'll miss the plane if we keep standing like this.' Fubuki said while laughing softly. 'I don't care.' Yukimura said while pouting. 'I really want to stay here. Although it's fun at Mr. Kidou's, I love this place more than his.'

'I am really happy to hear that, but a plane ticket is pretty expensive.' Fubuki said, still laughing. The two said their last goodbye's and Yukimura ran towards the plane. Fubuki thought he saw a shadow, watching him from afar. He didn't see anything when he looked again, but didn't trust it.

"I'm having a really uncomfortable feeling. I better text Kidou that Yukimura's heading his way. Just to be on the safe side." Fubuki thought as he pulled out his phone. He walked towards his car and started the engine. The shadow was watching as he drove away.

ZaphiraX: a scary shadow. GHOST! No, I'm just joking with you. By the way, I found the soccer ball that my brother used long ago! I thought: 'Now is my chance to become Kazemaru/Tachimukai. (I want to be either defender or goalkeeper. Why Kazemaru or Tachimukai? Kazemaru looks awesome with his long hair and Tachimukai is CUTE! He looks like a puppy. I really have the urge to hug him to death XD. 1114368#full This picture is so cute. ALL DOGGIES!


	17. Chapter 17: Fubuki's that kind of person

ZaphiraX: Heey everyone. It's been such a long time since I updated, it feels like forever. Explanation why it took so long. The 13th of July, I had a big party because I graduated and because of my birthday (20th of July). Friends stayed till the 15th and I had to clean up the whole mess (someone broke a beer bottle or however you call it). The 16th I had to pack and get ready, because I would be going on vacation to Ireland from 17 July till 24 July. I arrived home yesterday at 23:30. I was so exhausted, I slept 14 hours straight XD. But when I woke up the first thing I wanted to do is write.

P.S. I don't know the names of Yukimura's parents. I just did something random. I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven. And for the people who are wondering, yes I did love my vacation. I bought 3 Celtic symbols and a beautiful Irish shirt XD.

Chapter 17: Fubuki's that kind of person

"I'm having a really uncomfortable feeling. I better text Kidou that Yukimura's heading his way. Just to be on the safe side." Fubuki thought as he pulled out his phone. He walked towards his car and started the engine. The shadow was watching as he drove away.

Yukimura left the airport and started searching for a taxi. Just as he was about to stop one, a familiar figure ran his way. 'Yukimura, over here.' Yukimura got scared and was ready to run for his life, but laughed as he saw who was waving.

'Mr. Kidou.' Yukimura smiled as he ran towards Kidou. 'I'm sorry for coming back so soon, but it seems evil is still luring in Hokkaido. I'm having a Hero cleaning up the mess.' Yukimura said with a big smile. Kidou understood what Yukimura was talking about and laughed softly.

'That evil might want to watch out though. That hero can become quite the ice monster if you push him too much. He'll freeze over Hokkaido if they make him angry.' The two were laughing and making some fun out of Fubuki as they walked to the car.

Kidou's residence when Yukimura entered the plane:

Kidou is working behind his desk in total silence. His sister is planning a wedding so she can't make him angry or annoy him. Yukimura went home with Fubuki so he can't make jokes with him. The silence itself slowly started to annoy Kidou.

'How hard I wish to deny it, I really need someone to fill the silence. Now I know how Fubuki must have felt.' Kidou said to himself as he heard his mobile ringing. Kidou loved that little moment. Just the few seconds sound were already so nice. He pulled his phone with a smile, which grew as he read the text. He put a hand in front of his smile.

'The reason is really sad, but I am really happy with this news. Finally someone who can temporarily fill up the silence.' Kidou said as he stood up and took his car keys. Kidou yelled that he would drive for a change and with that, he left the Kidou mansion.

Back to the "Present":

Yukimura was telling Kidou what happened while he was in Hokkaido. Kidou nodded and sometimes reacted with shock. 'They put a razor blade in the mail?' Kidou said while he was trying to keep his eyes on the road. 'That's plain harassment. Fubuki should call the police.'

'Fubuki – sempai didn't want to tell me, but I found the letter when I went to the teacher's lounge. The letter said that Fubuki is a threat to them and that they haven't given up or something like that. I didn't completely understand it.' Yukimura said as he looked down sad. 'I wonder if Fubuki – sempai is scared right now. I was when this all started. I was afraid every second I was alone.'

Kidou smiled as he put his hand on Yukimura's head. 'Fubuki will be fine. When we were traveling around Japan, looking for strong soccer players, we found Fubuki. In the beginning, he was striving to be perfect and almost lost himself because of that. But he won the struggle within himself. If he can win something like that, then this should be a piece of cake.'

Yukimura looked at Kidou with shock, but later with concern. 'This seems way more dangerous and scary though.' He said as he tightened his grip. Kidou shook his head. 'For Fubuki, that was more terrifying than almost anything he ever faced.'

'The Fubuki then didn't know who he was. He was searching for answers, so desperately. The other conscience inside him was fighting with him and he became mentally unstable. His head was driving him crazy and jumped in front of a very strong ball. He was hospitalized for I don't know how long.'

Yukimura looked at Kidou with disbelief. The Fubuki he knows is so bright and happy. He's gentle and knows solutions to problems Yukimura doesn't even understand. Even now, he knows what to do without even thinking much about it. He had no idea Fubuki had such problems when he was Yukimura's age.

'I finally found himself when we were playing against Genesis. I think he opened his eyes when Gouenji kicked a ball in his stomach. Fubuki thought he had to be perfect. Gouenji shot those thoughts right out of him with that ball. Although I think it's pretty harsh.' Kidou said while thinking back.

'Wait a sec, just now you said almost anything. What could be more terrifying than losing your identity?' Yukimura asked, his face filled with shock and fear. What kind of horrible things happened to his sempai when he didn't know him yet?

Kidou looked at Yukimura, then back at the road. They were almost at the mansion. 'I don't know if I should tell you this. I don't know if Fubuki wants me to tell anyone. But then again, I already started telling things I shouldn't have told.' Kidou was thinking. He doesn't want to hurt Fubuki's feelings, but Yukimura is already very curious.

'Fine, I'll tell you what happened. In return, I expect that you don't tell anyone.' Yukimura nodded. 'Fubuki's family died in an avalanche. His parents and twin brother died right in front of his eyes. He lost the people he loved in the blink of an eye. Fubuki himself luckily got pushed out of the car in time, but the rest of his family was lost forever.'

Yukimura looked shocked and turned his gaze straight forward to the road. He was thinking about what he heard. He turned sad and started crying softly. 'But… he's always so… cheerful and … happy. Why did something… like that… happen to someone… so gentle… and nice…as…him. Yukimura said through sobs.

'I'm always…shoving my problems… on him when I… I'm feeling hopeless. I'm so… ashamed and… embarrassed. I don't… deserve his…help. He's had it… so much worse.' The tears streamed down Yukimura's face and Kidou started to regret his decision to tell Yukimura. He also feels sorry for the small boy next to him. Things would've been different if his parents weren't so screwed up.

Kidou put his hand back on Yukimura's head and ruffled his hair. 'It's such a long time ago. Fubuki never thought that he was unlucky. After he got "cured" he smiled every day. I think he was happy such a heavy burden fell from his shoulders. He probably still thinks about his family, but I don't think he's still sad.'

Yukimura just nodded. Tears in his eyes. Kidou smiled as he put his hand back on the steering wheel. They arrived at the Kidou mansion. Yukimura looked around the house when he got in and in the end returned to Kidou with his question.

'Where is Haruna? I don't see her anywhere. And here we thought she's a gold digger.' Yukimura said while laughing softly. Kidou sighed softly as he thought about what his sister is doing right now. 'She isn't home. She's planning a marriage.'

Yukimura looked back in shock. Haruna planning a wedding? That can't be good. Yukimura smiled. 'Who's getting married?' Yukimura almost didn't dare to ask. Kidou has been looking up with a very troubled face. Kidou sighed once more before he answered.

'She herself is getting married. She will be marrying Tachimukai Yuuki. The problem is, I know that guy too well. He was the reserve Goalkeeper from Inazuma Eleven. He's super polite, very serious and as stiff as a stick.' Kidou started smiling wickedly. 'But he's an easy prey for horrible jokes.'

Yukimura started thinking. He heard the name before. He saw a photo from Tachimukai. Fubuki got a little too excited when he showed is Inazuma Eleven photos. He remembers all the names and half of the faces. 'Haruna is an easy prey too. I guess they have that in common.' Yukimura said with a smile.

Kidou looked surprised at the boy in front of him. 'Now that you tell me, I haven't thought of it that way.' Yukimura wanted to say something but got interrupted by the front door bell. Kidou looked outside. 'It's already dark outside. Who would be coming at this time?' Kidou said as he opened the door.

Outside stood a handsome blonde man, his hair tied in a tail. 'Gouenji? What are you doing here this late?' Gouenji looked serious. Kidou sighed as he let Gouenji in and shut the front door. 'Whatever it is you have to tell me, it better be serious.'

The three went to the living room and sat down. Gouenji wanted to start talking, but didn't know how to begin. 'Is it a touchy subject?' Kidou asked with a curious face. Yukimura was very curious as well. Gouenji looked quite uncomfortable.

'It is. Well, actually it was. It has something to do with Fubuki's past.' Kidou nodded. 'I don't know if I should tell you this when Yukimura is sitting right beside you, but right now, I really don't care.' The two swallowed. Gouenji looked down, but started again. 'Actually, Fubuki …

ZaphiraX: I am going to catch up some sleep now. I feel really weird. Like I'm not in my own house. Like I'm somewhere I don't know. It's slowly making me go crazy! Home coming till so far XD. I always feel like this when I get home from a long vacation. ANYWAY. Here's your new chapter. ENJOY XD.

P.S. I threw in another cliffhanger, since I haven't done that in a long time. Talking about cliffs, I've been to the cliffs of Moher. I almost fell down. Those cliffs are higher than 30 meters. My brother said that you'll already hit some rocks after 5 meters and that you're lucky if you die at 10 meters. You'll be nothing more than a big blood stain and a pile of bones when you're all the way down.

'You still want to jump down?' He asked me when I was looking over the edge. I lost my temper. Why would I want to jump down at such violent cliffs. They are VERY beautiful, but VERY dangerous. So for the people who are going to Ireland. Go to the cliffs of Moher, but stay away from the edge XD.


	18. Chapter 18: Mentally unstable

ZaphiraX: I changed my profile picture. I fell in love with it when I saw it. SO CUTE! A little Kidou is already pretty cute, but those baby penguins. The weather is already pretty warm, but with that picture I could melt like an ice cube! I just HAD to show you people, but Fan fiction doesn't allow people to share Internet links, so I decided to make it my next avatar. So cute X3.

By the way, thank you poke fan. I'll tell you something more about my vacation. I went with a plane. I could go with a boat, but I hate boats. They wobble and they make me seasick XD.

Gouenji Zandera Aoi: That's why I make cliffhangers XD. To make people so curious they could die XD.

Inazuma11Freak: Thank you so much for the nice compliments! I had such a big smile I couldn't sing along anymore with the song I was singing XD. Fubuki is one of my favorite characters as well. Every time I see Inazuma Go, I am reminded that the next generation knows barely anything about the heroes that won the International football cup (or something like that). I felt like I had to change that. I like the next season (chrono stone). But they should involve more characters from the first season! I miss them sometimes. I sometimes feel like the people from the first season are way stronger XD.

Chapter 18: Mentally unstable

'It is. Well, actually it was. It has something to do with Fubuki's past.' Kidou nodded. 'I don't know if I should tell you this when Yukimura is sitting right beside you, but right now, I really don't care.' The two swallowed. Gouenji looked down, but started again. 'Actually, Fubuki is in a hospital right now.'

'What!' The two shouted as they jumped from their chair. 'That's impossible!' Yukimura continued. 'I saw him a few hours ago.' Yukimura said with shock. His eyes were wide open and his grip tightened. 'It's a lie. It has to be a lie.' Yukimura looked down with a pained expression.

'Don't worry… is what I would like to say, but that's impossible.' Gouenji said as he sighed with an angry look. Kidou noticed the hate in Gouenji's eyes. He often used them on people he doesn't like. There's something that he's not telling, or hasn't told yet.

'What happened?' Kidou said, trying to regain his composure and sitting down. 'I know the eyes you're having right now. You only use them on people you really hate, or on Toramaru.' Gouenji looked at Kidou with surprise. 'I remember Toramaru telling me that you have been sending him death stares.'

'I can't help it! He can't keep his fingers from Yuuka. I really don't understand why she's dating that brat. I'd love to strangle him, but then Yuuka would be angry with me. If she ever comes home crying. He'll regret the day that he was born.' Gouenji said, flames in his eyes.

'We're straying from the subject.' Yukimura said with an annoying tone. He sighed once. 'Mr. Kidou asked what happened to Fubuki – sempai. I would like to know what happened as well. Is he in much pain? How deep are the wounds? Does he have wounds? Is he in Hokkaido?' he asked with concern and sadness.

Gouenji looked at Yukimura with surprise, but turned serious very fast. 'He doesn't have wounds and he's still in Hokkaido. He is in very much pain though. Actually, he does have very deep wounds, but those are mental.' Gouenji turned sad.

'I thought I was getting a heart attack when I heard the news. I've been following Fubuki in the shadows after Endou told me about your situation. I was following him after he left the airport. He was driving home, but suddenly an avalanche came rushing down. It was a small one and neither of us was caught under the snow. The shock for Fubuki was too big.'

Kidou and Yukimura listened with shocked faces. They both turned sad when they thought about Fubuki's past again. 'Fubuki was crying and shouting.' Gouenji tightened his grip and stared down in pure hate. 'When I looked up at the hill, I swear I saw someone running away. If I get that person in my hands… Strangling him and killing him alone won't be enough. He'll suffer hell.'

Gouenji and Kidou went to another room to discuss things. Yukimura was glad he could be alone to digest the news and information he just got. Suddenly, something shot through his head_. "When I looked up at the hill, I swear I saw someone running away."_ Yukimura put a hand in front of his mouth and his eyes grew wide.

"What if that was one of my parents?" Yukimura thought while in panic. "Their target isn't me, it's Fubuki – sempai. The letter said that Fubuki – sempai was a threat to them. They are trying to wipe him away. They don't know about Fubuki – sempai's past, they just wanted to bury him under the snow, making it look like an accident."

'Mr. Kidou, we have to go to Hokkaido immediately. Fubuki – sempai is in danger. We have to save him.' The two adults were looking at him in surprise. 'Think, Mr. Kidou. The letter in the teacher's lounge. I remember reading that Fubuki – sempai is a threat to my parents. They want him out of their way. They can't possibly kill a person! They're trying to make it look like an accident!'

Kidou shot up from his chair in realization. 'Dammit, why didn't think I of it that way earlier.' Kidou said as he took his car keys and opened the door. The three of them walked to the front door. 'If Haruna drops in, tell her that I'll give her a house as wedding gift if she stays away for another few months.' Kidou yelled as they left the Kidou residence.

While in Hokkaido:

'Doctor, can't you give patient nr. 999 some kind of sleeping drug? Nobody in the hospital will be able to get some rest with him yelling all the time.' A nurse said to a doctor. She was clearly annoyed by patient nr. 999. The doctor sighed. The two were looking at a name plate "FUBUKI SHIROU"

'To be honest, I'd love to give him something that would leave him knock out for a few days, but I am not allowed to do something like that. I need permission from higher up.' The two stared at the room with pain.

Inside the room, Fubuki was struggling. He was tied to his bed because he keeps struggling. He's screaming and tears are walking down his eyes. His eyes are wide and his hair is one big mess. The blue stripes under Fubuki's eyes tell that the man hadn't slept for days.

A second nurse joined the conversation. 'You have to do something, doctor! He'll break if you leave him like this. He's destroying himself. His body wants rest. Just give him something already. Nobody needs to know! I'll even pay for it if I have to.' The nurse said with tears in her eyes.

Back to Kidou:

The three entered the airport. 'Another plane.' Yukimura sighed. 'I don't mind going. I mean, I really want to see Fubuki – sempai. But I have seen so many airplanes the last few months. Why can't we go with a boat to Hokkaido?' Yukimura murmured to himself.

'We're going by plane because one, it's way faster.' Kidou said, having heard Yukimura. 'And second, I hate boats. They're wobbly and annoying.' Gouenji nodded in agreement. Yukimura sweat dropped. 'We have to go now, or we'll have to wait for the next plane.' Kidou said and the three started running

Yukimura was looking outside as they were in the sky. "Fubuki – sempai, is your old wound opening up again? Please, be alright. It's my fault that this happened to you. I want to help you get over this painful memory." He thought as Hokkaido was in sight.

Some place unknown:

A man is holding a phone against his ear. 'No, I failed. I should have put that bomb much higher. He avalanche was too small. He got away without even a scratch. He's traumatized by this event though. I went to the hospital. Poor guy is screaming the lungs out of his life.' The man said with a smile.

'Very well. He won't bother us if he's in that state.' A woman said through the phone with a horrible laugh. 'I doubt any of his friends would do anything. They will be to scared that they might lose their lives if they go to court.' The woman said with a wicked smile.

The man smiled. 'I will take care of something little. I'll come home when I'm done. Don't worry, Youko*. We will be able to live without the burden of raising an expensive brat. I'll take care of the last little things. We'll go to our peaceful lives after that.' The man said and hung up. 'Time for our last move.' The man said with a wicked smile.

Back to Kidou:

The three are sitting in a Taxi. They rushed out of the airport. They wanted to go to the hospital as fast as possible. They are going as fast as they can. 'I thought he lost that trauma a long time ago. To think it would hound him, even these days.' Gouenji said. 'I remember talking with him next to the river, at our usual training place.'

Gouenji closed his eyes as he thought back. 'I remember he was telling me about how he had to be perfect. It started to rain and lightning struck down from the dark sky. Fubuki freaked out when he heard the thunder. He was panicking and terribly scared.' Gouenji opened his eyes.

'He wasn't like that a few months ago. He wasn't scared when he heard the thunder. He was normal and composed. I thought he wasn't bothered by it anymore. The way he is right now is horrible. He's breaking down. He's destroying himself.' The three turned sad.

The taxi pulled over at the Hospital. Yukimura and Kidou dashed inside as Gouenji paid the driver. 'I would like to know in which room Fubuki Shirou is resting.' Yukimura asked while panting a little. The two started dashing again when they knew which room he was. "Fubuki – sempai"

Gouenji casually walked through the hospital, but stopped in his tracks. A man was walking through a hall, so Gouenji could only see the shadow. "I know that shadow." Gouenji thinks as he runs after the man. "Did he think he could get away with traumatizing my friend?" Gouenji thinks as he strikes down Yukimura's father.

The man is filled with panic and tries to get out of Gouenji's grip, but Gouenji is much stronger. Gouenji sits on the man while he's calling the police. 'Thought you could get away after what you did to my friend huh.' Gouenji said after he hung up. 'I'm going to make you taste hell.'

Gouenji was far beyond pissed. He's become a "Fire tornado". Swooping up his surroundings and leaving everything in his ashes. 'You are going to court for what you're trying to do to my friends. How I would love to vent out my anger at you.' The man was paralyzed with fear and shock.

While a few floors higher:

'Fubuki – sempai.' Yukimura half yelled as he barged into the room. Yukimura was scared. Scared of Fubuki's condition. Scared of how Fubuki might look. A doctor walked to Kidou and started explaining Fubuki's condition as Yukimura entered the room and looked at Fubuki. Tears were running down his face.

Fubuki was sleeping, but the blue under his eyes hasn't disappeared. His hair was a big mess and Yukimura could see the trails the tears left behind. Yukimura walked towards his sempai closer, only to suddenly notice that they bound his sempai to his bed.

'I'm so sorry.' Yukimura was crying now. He put his hand on Fubuki's cheek. 'It's all my fault. It's my fault that my parents are threatening you, my fault that you saw that avalanche and my fault that you are breaking apart.' Kidou walked into the room and put a hand on Yukimura's shoulder.

_Are you an acquaintance of Mr. Fubuki? The doctor asked. 'His state is horrible. He kept screaming and crying. We had to drug him with sleeping medicine. He would still be awake and screaming if we didn't. He's been going on like that for 3 days straight. He hasn't eaten anything. He's barely drinking anything._

Kidou looked outside when he saw blue and red lights. 'What's going on?' He whispered as he looked outside. Police cars were lining up in front of the building. 'Yukimura, stay here. I'm going to take a look downstairs.' Yukimura nodded.

"Now that I think of it, where's Gouenji? Even if he walked slowly, he should have gotten to the room already."Kidou thinks as he runs down the stairs. He can't believe his eyes when he enters the lobby. A man is being taken away. Walking behind them is Gouenji.

ZaphiraX: I think I made a horrible mistake. This Gouenji is out of character. Sure, Gouenji can get very, VERY pissed. But even if he's pissed, he isn't violent. Sorry Gouenji.

Gouenji: I don't mind, as long as you get me correct the next time you use my name/

ZaphiraX: Thank you. I am very grateful if you forgive me. By the way, I should give Yukimura's mom a different name. something like "Akuma" or "Youkai" XD. Poor Fubuki. I hope he gets better real soon. (Power of love XD)

*For the people who don't remember, Youko is the name I gave Yukimura's mother. It doesn't suit her at all though. I first thought it meant monster or ghost. I looked it up. It means "sun child." Oops XP.


	19. Chapter 19: Good morning

ZaphiraX: Thanks Poke fan. I really thought I messed up his character. But I guess you're right. He isn't called 'Flame Striker' for nothing XD. Sorry Gouenji Zandera Aoi, but cliffhangers are important. Sometimes, writers have to make readers so curious that they feel like dying. They want to know the continuation so badly… XD. Don't worry, Missy Lan. I'm sure Fubuki will get better very fast. He has Yukimura by his side now. Power of love XD. Now I will start chapter 19. I didn't realize yet, but we've already come so far. As the mother of this story, I'm so proud *sniff, sniff*. My boy (?) is already 19 XD. Time flies.

Chapter 19: Good morning

"Now that I think of it, where's Gouenji? Even if he walked slowly, he should have gotten to the room already."Kidou thinks as he runs down the stairs. He can't believe his eyes when he enters the lobby. A man is being taken away. Walking behind them is Gouenji.

'Gouenji, what's going on?' Kidou asks as he runs towards the blonde man. The two watched as Yukimura's father gets taken away by the police. He didn't resist at all. He didn't expect to be taken down in the final phase of his plan.

'I recognized his shadow.' Gouenji said with a calm expression. Kidou looked puzzled at Gouenji. 'I saw his shadow on the hill that day. You know, with the avalanche. He's the one that put that bomb in the hill. I told the police everything. They should be looking for the exploded bomb. They are also searching for other bombs. If that man put more bombs up there…'

'Then there is a chance other people WILL get buried under snow.' Kidou finished Gouenji's sentence. 'They have to make sure that road is safe. But to think that Yukimura's father would go that far. He's out of his mind. And you can say the same about Yukimura's mother.' Gouenji nodded in agreement.

Room 425:

'Fubuki – sempai is still sleeping' Yukimura whispers to himself. Suddenly, a nurse grabs Yukimura's shoulder. It scared the hell out of Yukimura, but he calmed down when he saw her face. The nurse had long Lila hair and she looked very kind and gentle. Yukimura smiled. 'Sorry, but I was startled when you suddenly grabbed me like that.'

'I'm the one that should say sorry. I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that. I am curious however. How do you know Fubuki?' the nurse asked. Yukimura looked at the nurse with a surprised face. 'Would you care to tell me? I am an old friend of his. I'm very sad that he's this way right now.'

Yukimura decided to tell the nurse when she looked so sad at his sempai. 'My name is Yukimura Hyouga. Fubuki – sempai is my coach. The reason he's like this is because he saw an avalanche.' Yukimura looked back at his sempai, who was sleeping with a pained expression.

'I see.' The nurse said. 'I must have been terrifying to see so much snow coming your way. My name is Fuyuka by the way. I was one of the managers of the soccer team when we went to Football Frontier International. Fubuki was with us when we fought to be the best in the world.'

Yukimura gave Fuyuka a puzzled look. 'Excuse me, Miss. Fuyuka, but what do you know about Fubuki – sempai's past?' Fuyuka shook her head sadly. 'The past has something to do with his condition. I can't say why though. I don't think Fubuki – sempai would like it if I told his past to anyone.'

Fuyuka nodded in agreement. 'I wouldn't like that either. It's good he has such a nice person to look after him. After all, it's in times like these that we can show how loyal or grateful we are to the person who is sick. How about you show Fubuki how grateful you are? I'm sure he would love that.'

Hospital lobby:

'I'm going with the police. I want to help them find that bomb. I'm not finished with that man yet.' Gouenji said as he turned his gaze to Kidou. 'Meanwhile, you better stay with Yukimura. Who knows what they are planning to do.' Kidou nodded and Gouenji walked away.

"I really hope they don't have anything planned here." Kidou thinks as he makes his way up. "There is no way to counter an attack if we're in a hospital. There are too many sick people here." He stopped at the fourth floor and went back to room 425. He wanted to enter, but almost bumped into a nurse.

'Fuyuka? What are you doing here? I thought you were working in Tokyo?' Kidou asks after he takes a few steps back. Fuyuka looked surprised, but smiled when she saw who she almost bumped into.

'I asked to be placed somewhere else. Tokyo is too painful for me. Even though "That person" doesn't ever come to the hospital. Just knowing that he is close by.' Fuyuka looked at the ground. 'Sometimes, I hate myself. I am so jealous of Natsumi. Those feelings are making me ugly.'

Kidou looked at the girl with pity. She loves Endou so much. She can't even say his name anymore or tears will start rolling down her cheeks. Fuyuka bowed when she saw that Kidou didn't want to talk about it. She walked away and Kidou entered the room.

Yukimura looked back and smiled sadly when he saw who entered the room. 'I will stay here until Fubuki – sempai wakes up.' Yukimura said and Kidou nods. 'I want to show Fubuki – sempai how grateful I am that he's protecting me.'

'Meanwhile, Gouenji, Endou and I will collect evidence of what your parents have done. Not only to you, but also to Fubuki. We will drag both of them to court. I know you don't want it because they're your parents but…' Kidou got cut off by Yukimura

'I don't care. If I were the judge, they would be in prison for life.' Yukimura looked at Fubuki with eyes full of hate. 'Even a death sentence would be to kind. Look at what they did to Fubuki – sempai! There is no way I will ever forgive them for what they did.' Tears slowly fell down from the boy's cheek.

Kidou closed his eyes. 'I'll ask Fuyuka if she can look after you. I'm going to Hakuren first. I have to get that letter that they sent to Fubuki. It's very important that the judge sees it. I'll be joining Gouenji after that, so I won't be able to come here for a while. Make sure to be a good kid and look after Fubuki well.' Kidou said.

Kidou walked out the room and heard a soft 'Thank you'. Kidou looked back and smiled once to the sad boy. He then walked out of the hospital and took a taxi. 'To Hakuren High please.' He said as he looks out of the window. "It's going to be a very long night. I didn't even realize the moon was already showing."

That morning in room 425:

Fubuki slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were still very tired and wanted to shut themselves, but Fubuki managed to keep them open. His head hurts like hell and his wrists were red because of the restraints. "My ankles are probably in the same state" Fubuki thought as he sighed once. He then noticed the boy sitting in a chair next to the bed.

Fubuki smiled as the sleeping boy murmured that Fubuki should wake up. "His sleeping face is so cute." Fubuki thought with a smile and he blushed. But he suddenly got a shocked expression. It wasn't because of anything he heard or saw. It was because of his own thoughts.

"Did I just think he was cute? That's gross! I mean, to begin with, he's a man! If it were a woman, I would understand. But Yukimura is a MAN. And second, Yukimura is but a boy. He's probably 10 years younger than me.' Fubuki panicked, but calmed down when he saw that Yukimura started to wake up. Fubuki smiled. 'Good morning.'

Yukimura slowly opened his eyes to see grey ones returning his gaze. Yukimura rubbed his eyes and looked again. 'Fubuki – sempai. Good morning.' He said with a gentle smile that slowly turned sad. He took Fubuki's hand and felt tears filling his eyes. 'I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you are lying here.' Yukimura looked down at his hand.

Fubuki sat up and took the hand Yukimura gave him. He smiled gently. 'What happened wasn't your fault. I was reminded of the past and it took control over me. I felt like the same scene was playing over and over again. Me talking to my parents and the sudden avalanche. It took me off guard and it was ruling my mind.'

Yukimura looked up to see the same gentle smile he always gets from Fubuki. A single tear rolled down. Fubuki lets go of Yukimura's hand and wipes away the tear. 'You would never want to see me hurt right?' Fubuki asked. Yukimura nodded. 'You never wanted this to happen to me, so it isn't your fault.' Fubuki said as he once more took Yukimura's hand.

Yukimura looked down, but suddenly remembered what Kidou told him before he left. _Gouenji, Endou and I will collect evidence of what your parents have done. 'Not only to you, but also to Fubuki. We will drag both of them to court.'_ Yukimura looked down for a few seconds, but lifts his head to face Fubuki straight on.

'Fubuki – sempai, how are you feeling? I need to know if it is safe for you to move around.' Fubuki gave Yukimura a surprised look. 'Mr. Kidou is planning to sue my parents for everything they have done to us. You'll have to testify.'

Fubuki smiled. 'I was cured the moment I saw your sleeping face.' Yukimura blushed. 'You were sleeping so peacefully.' Fubuki laughed softly as Yukimura turns red.

'You should have woken me up.' Yukimura said while slightly stuttering. 'I showed you such an embarrassing thing. I wanted to show you that I am very grateful for everything you are doing for me, but instead I fall asleep while you were waking up.'

Yukimura slowly started panicking, but calmed down when he felt Fubuki's warm hand on his head. 'Don't worry. It was my own choice to help you. You don't need to feel sorry that you fell asleep.' Fubuki smiled. "You don't have to be grateful to someone as dirty as me."

At Hakuren:

'This way, Mr. Kidou. This is the teacher's lounge. Please call for me if you need anything. I want to help you out. It's horrible what those two have done.' The principal told Kidou as they entered the teacher's lounge. 'This is Fubuki's desk.'

Kidou looked around. There were all kind of assignment papers, but they finally found the letter. 'Wait.' Kidou stopped the principal when he wanted to pick it up. 'There are finger prints on the envelope. And I think there are even more on the letter.'

The two put the letter in a plastic bag and sealed it. 'We'll make sure to make them stay in prison for a few years.' Kidou says to the principal as he enters the taxi. The principal nodded and the taxi was on his way to the airport.

ZaphiraX: We're getting so close to the end. I can smell it! I am going to make a court scene *Gulp*. The auction scene already went wrong. What if that scene gets even worse? But then again, after what I've read today… let me explain.

I wanted to read some fan fiction because I couldn't do that in Ireland. (All I did there was check my mail.) I was reading some random story… I could seriously cry buckets of tears. The grammar that person used was so horribly wrong. It was a one shot with around the 600 words. I was so happy it was only that long. I would've died in despair if it was any longer.

Meh, I think my court scene won't be that bad. At least not as bad as that one shot. People, watch out with what you read. It might be something terrible. I won't say a name or title. That would be very disrespectful to the writer. I just hope that either he gets better, or he stops writing.


	20. Chapter 20: shocking truth and advice

ZaphiraX: I experienced something so special. I reviewed a story that is pretty old but not complete. I was very sad and asked the writer why she stopped. She sent me a private message, saying how she didn't get a review in a very long time and how happy it made her. She also told me why she didn't write and that maybe she'll end the story, even though it's pretty late. SO AWESOME. I guess this is the power of reviews.

Which reminds me, I have a new reader XD. Welcome Shikimi-Kiyama. No, reviews are never a bother and you don't sound like nuisance, no matter what you say. "I never have bad reviews, no matter what they say." Is one of my motto's.

Chapter 20: Shocking truth and advice

Fubuki was taking to some doctors and nurses. It was going to take a long time, so Fubuki said that Yukimura should wait for him in the lobby. Yukimura nodded and walked away as the doctors had some arguments why Fubuki should stay in the hospital.

"We're finally leaving." Yukimura thought with a smile. "Just a little bit longer and we will be able to live together again. I'm so happy. I wonder what those doctors want from Fubuki – sempai. I mean, they can see with their own eyes that Fubuki – sempai is cured." He thought as he bought something to drink.

After a half hour, Fubuki finally came to get Yukimura from the lobby. 'Sorry, Yukimura. Those doctors were searching for reasons to tie me to a bed again. A friend of mine helped me get away from those doctors.' Fubuki said with a gentle smile. Yukimura smiled back.

'Fubuki – sempai, I want to go home. We haven't been there in such a long time. Besides, you're still looking a bit pale. We should wait until you are fully recovered.' Fubuki's smile faded. He didn't forget the nightmare he was living in a few days ago. Fubuki prayed to god that Yukimura never sees that side of him. But as the fight between them and the parents grow bigger, the chance might come that he will turn back to that again.

'Sure, let's go home. We can figure out what to do next later.' Fubuki said while bringing back that gentle smile. Yukimura nodded and they left the hospital together. 'Now that I think about it, where is my car? I was driving my own car when I got caught in the avalanche.' Yukimura was shocked that Fubuki said the words. He was afraid that it might hurt him.

'I don't know. Mr. Kidou didn't say anything about your car. I guess Gouenji didn't tell anyone what happened to your car.' Fubuki looked at Yukimura with a puzzled face. 'Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. It was Gouenji that pulled you out of the snow. It seems he has been following us for quite a while. If anyone knows what happened to your car, it must be him.'

'Gouenji was following us.' Fubuki whispered to himself and suddenly realizes that the stares he felt back then were from Gouenji. 'I thought a while ago that someone was following me. That must have been Gouenji.' Fubuki said as he was looking around for a taxi or bus station.

Yukimura nodded as he helped searching. They found a bus stop and decided to go home with the bus. When they reach the last bus stop and get out of the bus, the two stand in silence. Fubuki smiled. 'It's been such a long time since we've stood here together. It almost feels like eternity.'

Yukimura smiled as he looked up at his sempai. 'It feels like we haven't been here for years.' Fubuki looked down at Yukimura with his gentle smile. "Fubuki – sempai always looks so kind and handsome when he smiles like that." Yukimura thinks as the two slowly started walking. Yukimura smiles once more, but that smile slowly faded and got replaced by shock. "Did I just think that Fubuki – sempai is handsome?"

Yukimura walked a little bit slower so that Fubuki wouldn't see his expression. "Oh my god, my heart was pounding and I thought that Fubuki – sempai is handsome. That can't be good. What if Fubuki – sempai finds out. Would he get angry? He'd probably be disgusted with me."

As Yukimura starts to panic within his mind, Fubuki is already fighting. "Did my heart just pound when I saw Yukimura smile? And I definitely thought that Yukimura is cute again. If this goes on, I'll have to send Yukimura to Kidou. I don't want Yukimura to be with someone as gross and dirty as me. It's nauseating to think that someone my age would go after someone like Yukimura."

Fubuki softly slaps his face softly and sights. "I'll discuss this with Kidou once I see him. I don't want Yukimura to think that it's his fault. Yukimura loves hanging out with Kidou, so there won't be any problems." Fubuki thinks as he looks back. He notices that Yukimura is thinking about something and decides to stay silent. "I don't want to take him from his thought."

Yukimura didn't have his face of shock. He was thinking deeply. "What should I do? I don't want Fubuki – sempai to hate me or to stay away from me, but I don't want to stay silent. I want to tell him how I feel. But he'll probably reject me." Yukimura thinks some more and gets an idea. "I need advice. Maybe Mr. Kidou can help me."

'We're home.' Fubuki said and takes Yukimura from his thoughts. Yukimura smiles when he sees the house. 'Let's go inside. Standing here won't do us any good.' Fubuki said as he takes the key from under a stone and opens the door. The two enter the house and smile. 'Just as I left it last time I came here.' Fubuki said as he walks through the house.

'Fubuki – sempai. I've got a question. Do you know Mr. Kidou's phone number? I'd like to ask him something.' Fubuki was shocked when he heard Kidou's name. 'I need his advice on something important. I forgot to ask his number last time I saw him.' Fubuki tried to calm himself down.

"There is no way he can read my mind." Fubuki thought with a nervous smile. 'Sure. I'll give you my phone if you want to.' Fubuki said as he pulled out his phone and walked towards the living room, where Yukimura sat into a chair. "Don't smile. Give a serious face."

Yukimura was a bit surprised when he saw Fubuki wasn't smiling. It wasn't a scary face, but it wasn't a friendly one either. 'It's okay. If I save his number on my mobile now, I don't have to ask for it next time.' Yukimura said as he took Fubuki's phone. Fubuki couldn't help but smile a little bit. Yukimura sat with one leg over the arm leaning, the other one properly on the floor. He smiled as he gave back Fubuki's phone.

'You look just like a teenager when you're sitting like that.' Fubuki said with a small smile. 'I'll make us some dinner. It got all dark before I even noticed it.' Yukimura looked out the window, only to see a dark world and the moon shining through some trees. 'Anything special you want to eat?' Fubuki asks as he walks towards the kitchen.

'Nope.' Yukimura answers. 'And by the way, I AM a teenager. It's only normal I sit like this.' He said with a pout. He could hear Fubuki laughing softly in the kitchen. Yukimura dialed Kidou's number. 'Mr. Kidou? I'm Yukimura. There is something I would like some advice on. I really don't know what to do. I called you because you seem very smart and because I think I can trust you.'

Kidou residence:

Kidou is sitting (again) behind his desk. He went to Teikoku to check how his soccer team was doing, but got scolded by Sakuma. '_You haven't shown up in a very long time. As their coach, you should lead them to victory. Are you trying to run away from your job? I thought Teikoku was your first priority.'_ Kidou sighed once more. He had to admit, he didn't go to Teikoku for a very long time.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Yukimura's parents. They're keeping me occupied." Kidou thought as he was working through piles of important papers. Kidou was startled when he suddenly heard his phone ring. He picked his phone: "Unknown number? That's a first. Last time I checked everyone knows my new number." Kidou didn't think about it too much and answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Kidou. Yukimura? What's wrong? Why would you want advice from me? I might be smart, but that doesn't mean I know the answer to anything. I do promise that I won't tell anyone though. What is it that you want advice for. Love matter? And you call ME? Do I have to remind you that I live in this huge mansion ALONE? Last time it was YOU who gave me some tips for love life.'

Hokkaido:

'I want your help on a love matter. No, you don't have to remind me and when did I gave you tips for love life? I wouldn't call that a tip. Anyway, I want you to help me out, because I am in a very tricky situation. Right now, I am in the same house as the person I love, but there is a problem. The person I love is male and I think around 10 years older than me.' The other side of the line was dead silent. 'Mr. Kidou?'

'Mr. Kidou, could it be that you hate persons that fall in love with the same gender. I know, it's very gross. But I at least want to tell that person my feelings before I disappear from his life. I was just wondering if I really should confess my love now.'

Kidou residence:

You said I should lose my glasses, or did you already forget. Fine, I'll help you out. If you've come that far, the what's the problem?' Kidou was shocked and couldn't utter a word. Male and around 10 years older? Holy crap! Kidou could hear his name through the phone and tried to concentrate on what the boy was telling him with a voice that told Kidou that Yukimura was scared.

'Yukimura, what's … his name? Yes, I want to know his name. What, Fubuki?' Kidou put his hand against his head. 'Wait with your confession. I'd like both of you to come this way. The two of you will have to testify in court. Your father is already in custody. They found a few bombs in the snowy hills of Hokkaido. It will be used as evidence along with the letter I found at Hakuren. In short, it's going to be busy. It be better to confess after all of this is over.'

Kidou said his byes and hung up. He hit his head against his desk and all the paper work fell on his head. "Yukimura, out of all people. Why did you choose Fubuki? Do you have any idea what will happen if Fubuki rejects you. I guess you expect me to take you back huh. But then again, I guess I wouldn't totally mind that. Finally someone who can break the silence except for…" Kidou couldn't finish the sentence in his head or the door flew open.

'Nii-san, it seems you're finally home. How dare you bribe me with money. Do you hate me that much?' Haruna stormed into his office as loud as she could. 'Nii-san? What's wrong?' She asks as she removes the papers that fell on his head and puts them back on piles. Kidou closed his eyes when he noticed that Haruna was cleaning up. 'I guess I'll come back later.' Haruna whispers with a smile as she sees her brother "sleeping". "Why is she always so loud?" Kidou thinks as he lies on his desk.

Hokkaido:

'Eh, you want to know his name?' Yukimura asked with shock. Yukimura looked back once and blushes as he whispers. 'It's Fubuki Shirou. I'm sorry. Okay, thank you very much Mr. Kidou.' Yukimura said his byes and Fubuki called him for dinner. Yukimura smiled as the two of them sit down and start eating. He's happy he asked Kidou for advice.

'Did you get the advice you needed?' Fubuki asked with a little smile. He saw Yukimura grinning, which meant a "Yes". Fubuki didn't ask what Yukimura asked. "He probably doesn't want to tell me." Fubuki thought. 'Did he also tell you other things? I remember you telling me that they were planning to sue your parents.' Yukimura nodded as he took a big bite from his food.

He chewed and swallowed his food first before he talked. 'Mr. Kidou found the letter in the teacher's lounge. The police also found a few bombs in the snowy hills of Hokkaido. They will be used as evidence. Mr. Kidou also asked that the two of us come to his mansion. The two of us have to testify against them.' Fubuki nodded.

Yukimura turned on the T.V when they were done eating and Fubuki cleaned the dishes. Fubuki came to the living room when he heard Yukimura shout. 'News flash. The Famous coach of Teikoku sues a couple in Kyoto for selling their son, threatening a friend of his and an attempt to murder. Kidou Yuuto, the coach of Teikoku claims that he has evidence of the three crimes. With the son of the couple and his friend, he has two eye witnesses. A court session will be held in two weeks.'

'The two watched and couldn't believe their eyes. They knew Kidou and Gouenji went to the police, but they didn't know they also went to a judge. 'This is going to be a bloody fight.' Fubuki says as he returns to the kitchen. Yukimura looked back to the television. "I guess the time for me and Yukimura to separate is close." Fubuki thinks as he puts away another plate.

ZaphiraX: The Fight is heating up. Who will win? Will Yukimura be free from the vengeance of his parents? Or are the parents to sly for Kidou to grasp? So exciting XD. You will read it (probably) in chapter 22. Chapter 21 is going to have some very special stuff, but you'll have to keep reading if you want to know what happens. Muhahahahaha XD. I'm so evil today. (I'm actually pretty curious about the next chapter as well. I wonder what's going to happen.)

By the way, when you go to YouTube, search for: Fubuki and Yukimura merry Christmas. Take the one on top of the list. It's short, but very nice XD. I can't send the link through Fan fictions because they will remove the biggest part of the link (to bad)


	21. Chapter 21: A confession and no glasses

ZaphiraX: I wanted to work on both stories, but we got guests today. I had to play with little kids for half of the day. I guess I'll have to end this story first, because I'm going to be busy this week. I don't have enough time and since this story is almost over… Sorry people, please bear with me XD. I've forgotten to say it many times, but I do NOT own Inazuma eleven or any characters. I'm slowly starting to play soccer to by the way. "ETERNAL BIZZARD". I wish I could do that. Too bad that this is real life XD.

Chapter 21: A confession and no glasses

The two were silent as they drove to the airport. Kidou had called Fubuki to tell them he already bought two plane tickets. All they had to do is check in and enter the plane. Kidou also told Fubuki that he would wait for them at his mansion. He wanted to tell Fubuki about all the things Endou and Gouenji were able to find.

The two looked uncomfortable as they stared out of the window. Both were thinking about what they thought about the other. Fubuki hates is thoughts because he thinks they are inappropriate and Yukimura doesn't know what to think of his thoughts. What Yukimura did know is that he didn't want to end it without telling Fubuki his feelings.

Fubuki tried to break the silence. 'It seems Haruna is getting married. She is going to marry Tachimukai. I know the man. Kidou said that he is really happy that she's marrying him. He said that there were worse men fishing for her and that he would kick them out the moment they would try enter his house.' Yukimura and Fubuki laughed softly.

'I know, Mr. Kidou already told me that Haruna was going to marry. If I remember correctly, Mr. Kidou described Tachimukai as super polite, very serious and as stiff as a stick.' Yukimura smiled as he thought back. 'He also said that Tachimukai was an easy prey for horrible jokes. He had a pretty evil look when he said that.'

Fubuki just smiled. 'That's Kidou for you. He can be very kind, but very mean. He told me that two other members from our old team were aiming for her. One of them lives in Tokyo if I remember correctly. His name is Kogure Yuuya. Kidou said he would do anything so make Haruna change her mind.' The two talked a little more as they arrived at the airport.

Kidou residence:

'Nii-san, why did you leave such a horrible message last time you left.' Haruna said while she placed herself on his desk. 'Do you hate either me or Yuuki so much?' Kidou was shocked when he heard that Haruna already uses Tachimukai's first name, but looked back at his papers. 'Nii-san, why won't you answer me? You don't like the fact that I'm getting married, are you.'

Kidou put away the papers he was working on and looked up at Haruna, which surprised her. 'Haruna, who is older?' Haruna didn't understand and gave Kidou a puzzled face. Kidou smiled sadly. 'I thought that I loved silence. It isn't that I hate the fact that you are getting married. It actually makes me very happy to know you have a husband soon.'

Haruna smiled. Kidou looked down and didn't smile anymore. 'What bothers me is that I still can't say I'm married. I guess it has nothing to do with who's older, but it hurts. Although I don't think any woman would want a husband with crimson red eyes. They are terrifying and ugly.'

Haruna finally understood what Kidou was talking about and looked sadly at her brother. She lifted herself from Kidou's desk and leaned on it with one hand, the other one reaching for Kidou's glasses. 'Why do you always say that you have ugly eyes? I think they are very pretty. The problem is that you never walked around without glasses. Once you are used to it, you won't hate it anymore.'

Haruna looked at Kidou's eyes with a soft and kind smile. 'I want you to walk around tomorrow without glasses.' Kidou was about to protest, but Haruna stopped him. 'Walk around without glasses and look around. I'll give you your glasses back after I heard in detail how it went.' Haruna said as she put away Kidou's glasses.

Kidou gave her a puzzled look. 'Why in detail? That are the things you never care about.' Kidou said while he watched her walk to the door. Haruna looked back with a smile. 'You don't have to remember the details for me, Nii-san. I want you to remember them for yourself. I'm sure people aren't afraid of your eyes.' Haruna said and closed the door, leaving a puzzled Kidou.

Somewhere between the Airport and Kidou residence:

Fubuki and Yukimura talked a little and then a deadly silence would fall. Both of them tried to make some conversations, but it ended all in failure. Fubuki wanted to hit himself hard. While they were traveling, he thought about Yukimura all the time. He wanted to hit himself so hard that he wouldn't think about Yukimura anymore.

"I might as well use a baseball bat." Fubuki thought to himself, not having any confidence he can keep away from the boy. He looked at Yukimura and noticed that he fell asleep. Fubuki smiled gently, but turned away quickly when he noticed it himself. "I feel like some kind of pervert." Fubuki sighed. "one little correction, I AM a pervert." He put a hand against his face.

He smiles and wakes up Yukimura as he sees a big name plate saying KIDOU. The two of them unloaded their bags and paid the taxi driver. Yukimura went ahead and rang the doorbell. Haruna looked at Yukimura with a smile as she opened the door. Yukimura was surprised. 'Haruna, aren't you getting married? What are you doing here?'

Haruna laughed softly. 'I guess everyone already knows. I just came to talk with Nii-san a little. You're going to like him this evening and tomorrow.' She says as she shows the two Kidou's glasses. 'I thought it was about time he put them off. He was talking about wanting a wife because it's so empty here, but he's getting nowhere if he keeps wearing these glasses.'

Yukimura nodded in agreement. 'I think so as well. I told him before that he should lose the glasses. He says his eyes are scary, but those glasses are worse. I guess he didn't listen to my advice. I think that many women will at least stare back and think twice before they walk away.' Yukimura said while smiling gently.

Haruna left and the two entered the house. 'Mr. Kidou. We're here. Please show yourself so that we can see your naked face.' Yukimura yelled with a big smile. Fubuki laughed softly as he closed the front door. Both of them were silent and their smiles faded when they saw Kidou without glasses.

Kidou looked down and was a little bit pissed at Haruna. 'I guess Haruna already told you that she stole my glasses.' He said with a soft blush. 'I'm not used to people staring at my face this much, so it's really embarrassing and uncomfortable.' The two just stared at Kidou's face and Kidou sighed. 'Don't look so much, it's just that I don't wear any glasses at the moment.'

'But you look so much kinder.' Yukimura said and Fubuki nodded with a gentle smile. 'If you had smiled softly, you would look just as gentle as Fubuki – sempai. Those glasses only make you look evil.' Fubuki laughed softly as Kidou gets even redder. Kidou looked down as he walked down the stairs. Now that he heard those words, he didn't mind it that much anymore that his glasses were gone.

'A.. anyway, I want to discuss some things with Fubuki. Yukimura, can you put your bags in the reserve bedrooms?' Kidou asked while stuttering slightly. Yukimura nodded and walked up the stairs with his own bag. Kidou motioned that Fubuki should follow him and together, they sat in Kidou's living room. Fubuki looked around in amazement. He didn't take a good look the last time he was here.

Fubuki turned serious as he sat down on a couch. Kidou took the chair on the other side of a small table. 'Kidou, there is something I want to ask before we talk about the important matters.' Kidou nodded. 'I was wondering if Yukimura could stay here after the trail with his parents.' Kidou's eyes widened in shock. Fubuki continued. 'It isn't safe if he stays with me.'

'What do you mean with "Not safe?" Kidou said, not changing his expression. Fubuki wanted to start talking, but nothing came out. Fubuki looked down with shame and guilt. 'Fubuki, you have to tell me what is wrong. I won't be able to help you out otherwise.' Kidou said, hoping his friend would answer him.

'I have impure thoughts about Yukimura.' Fubuki shot out. He was looking down with his eyes squeezed shut and his grip tightening. 'I really hate myself and want to hit me for having them, believe me. I am so ashamed of myself I could die.'

Kidou was so shocked he couldn't utter a word. They sat like that for 5 minutes. Kidou found himself. 'Do you just have impure thoughts, or are you seriously in love with him?' Fubuki looked up in shock. 'I would understand your feelings if you just had impure thoughts, but I don't if you are in love. What's wrong with falling for someone?' Kidou said with a calm face.

Fubuki couldn't utter a word. Kidou sighed and rubbed his temples. 'How about you tell me what happens when you are near the boy? I need some more information before I can write you of as a pervert.' Kidou said with a gentle smile. Fubuki looked down sadly.

'When I am close to Yukimura, I feel like I want to be close to him and I want to see his smiling face all the time. When he sleeps or pouts, I start thinking that he is "Cute" and my heart is throbbing when he touches me.' Fubuki said while blushing and looking away.

Kidou sighed once more and it scared the crap out of Fubuki. He felt like he was a lost cause and that Kidou thought he is the worst scum in the world. 'I have enough information now.' Kidou looked at Fubuki seriously. Fubuki swallows as Kidou resumes. 'Too bad, Fubuki. You are …'

ZaphiraX: CLIFFHANGER. I can be so evil XD. Did anyone look at the video I told about? I'm curious. By the way (before I forget) I want to write a love story for Kidou, but I need a name. I want all of you readers to give me a nice name that suits with Kidou Yuuto. Please send some ideas, because I'm not sure with my name choice. I got a few I think MIGHT have a chance, but . . . Please send some names! The names I have are: Asuka, Megumi and Yui. (not really nice names.)

The funny thing is, I was thinking Kidou Haruna sounded pretty good. Too bad Kidou, that's already the name of your sister.

Kidou: I don't want a girlfriend with the same name as my sister! That's sick.

Fubuki: Don't worry. You're not the only one who's sick.

Me: Why thank you -_-'


	22. Chapter 22: A sweet first Kiss

ZaphiraX: I came to the nice discovery that "Asuka" is already Domon's first name. (I didn't notice, but that makes one name less). Thank you for telling me, Dolichotis-Chan. And Hibisa, I won't use Fudou in this story because I want a nice girl this time (Sorry). I'm really happy that many people already thought of a name. I was suddenly thinking that maybe the name "Misaki" was nice. What do you think?

Chapter 22: A first sweet Kiss

Kidou sighed once more and it scared the crap out of Fubuki. He felt like he was a lost cause and that Kidou thought he is the worst scum in the world. 'I have enough information now.' Kidou looked at Fubuki seriously. Fubuki swallows as Kidou resumes. 'Too bad, Fubuki. You are very, very sick. You're so in love, it's incurable.'

Fubuki looked up in shock at Kidou. Fubuki first thought that he was a nauseating person. He then thought about the last sentence. 'I'm in love?' Fubuki asks, unsure if he's supposed to be happy. Kidou just smiles and nods. 'So I'm not like those old dirty perverts?' Fubuki asks with a relieved smile. He relaxed into the couch and sighed. Kidou laughed softly as Fubuki calms down.

'You don't have to feel bad because you have feelings for Yukimura.' Kidou said to calm down his friend. "They are both so lucky. They think about each other so much." Kidou thinks as Fubuki leans his head back and smiles. "Both don't know that it's a two sided crush." 'Fubuki, I want to fill you in on what happened here and what we found here that could help in court. Endou, Gouenji and I did our best and found some things we think useful.'

Fubuki nodded and turned serious, not able to hide a little smile now and then. 'I went back to the auction house where I bought Yukimura. A worker said that Yukimura's father came by in order to destroy any evidence, but the man still has papers that tell that it were the parents that sold him. He said he didn't completely trust the father and hid the most important papers.'

While the two were talking, Yukimura was in a bedroom, putting down Fubuki's bag after he put down his own. The room has two beds and they would have their own bathroom with towels and everything. "I don't want to disturb them, but It'll probably take long before they are done. I guess I'll take a shower and take a look downstairs." Yukimura thinks and enters the bathroom.

'I guess we are done for now.' Kidou said after filling in Fubuki. 'You should probably rest, Fubuki. I'm sure you don't feel that great because of the plane. Yukimura is probably boring himself in that room anyway.' Fubuki smiled and wanted to stand up. 'Fubuki. You don't have to worry. The most old perverts are older than you by 40 or 50 years.' Kidou smiles and Fubuki laughs softly.

'Then I'm happy I'm not a grandpa.' Fubuki said as he walks out the living room. He walks up the stairs and enters the bedroom, but stops as he hears a weird sound. "Sounds as if someone is showering." The sound stops and Fubuki lets himself fall on the bed. He hears a door click and looks up to see Yukimura come out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

Yukimura was startled to see Fubuki was back, but smiled and fell onto his bed. 'To think that I would already come back here this soon. I don't want to see another plane for a few weeks!' They both laughed. 'I can't help it. The only thing I've been doing lately is flying to Hokkaido and back here. I want to stay on the ground for a few weeks if nobody minds.' Fubuki smiled gently.

'I'm sure nobody minds if you stay on the ground. Actually, I'm sure Kidou is very happy that there is someone in this huge house he can have some fun with. I'm sure he's going to be lonely when Haruna is married. I think Haruna is going to live with Tachimukai, so this house is going to be very big for one person.' Fubuki said with a smile as he lifted himself from the bed.

"Kidou said to wait with my confession after all this mess is over, but I really want to know Fubuki's response. I am really scared that he will reject me, but I still want to try." Yukimura thinks. Fubuki is changing into his pajamas. Yukimura walked towards Fubuki while opening his mouth, but nothing came out. He was standing behind Fubuki, struggling to make a sound. He was to afraid.

Fubuki turned around, was shocked to see Yukimura and fell over. The two of them fell on the ground. The two first laid there in silent, but the two started laughing hard. 'Yukimura, what were you doing there. I had no idea you stood behind me. It really startled me.' Fubuki said while getting on hands and knees. Yukimura smiled before he answered.

'I wanted to scare you, so I walked really softly. I was trying not to make any noise and surprise you, but you surprised me first when you suddenly turned around.' Yukimura thought it was a stupid excuse. The two kept staring in each other's eyes and stopped laughing. They stared and their faces slowly came closer and closer. They barely noticed themselves. Their lips touched softly and their eyes were half closed.

Fubuki leaned down a bit and Yukimura leaned on his elbows. Fubuki's right hand went into Yukimura's hair and finally, they kissed. It was a light kiss. They kissed for about a minute, because Fubuki suddenly regained his senses. "O my god! What am I doing. I shouldn't do this, but it does feel pretty nice. Wait, what am I saying?" Fubuki blushed hard as he pulled away.

Yukimura got his senses back when Fubuki quickly entered his bed and said a muffled good night. Yukimura muttered goodnight back as his hand went to his lips. He blushed as he too, went to bed. "I kissed Fubuki – sempai. I kissed Fubuki – sempai." Yukimura said it over and over in his head. He had a big smile and was so happy he could barely sleep.

Fubuki on the other hand, totally lost it. "What am I going to say tomorrow? I am such an idiot. Why did I have to kiss him? We just tumbled over! That doesn't mean you can just go and kiss him. He'll avoid me tomorrow, I'm sure of it. He's going to hate me and he'll never want to talk to me again. What am I going to do?" Fubuki closed his eyes as he thought and fell asleep soon after.

Yukimura just couldn't sleep. He could hear Fubuki's heavy breathing. "I guess Fubuki – sempai is already sleeping." He thought as he got out if his bed. He walked to Fubuki and looked at his sleeping face. Yukimura smiled and blushed lightly as he looked at Fubuki's lips. "I kissed those lips. I kissed them a half hour ago." Yukimura went with his hand softly over Fubuki's lips. "So soft. I better go back to my bed and try to sleep." Yukimura said with a blush as he walked back to his bed.

The next morning isn't what Fubuki had planned. Not what he had planned at all. Yukimura stayed close to Fubuki wherever they went. Yukimura even clamped himself onto Fubuki's arm a few times. Fubuki smiled nervously, not knowing what to think of it. They went to Gouenji and Endou to make some final arrangements before they would appear into court.

'There is also an teacher from Hokkaido coming to testify.' Gouenji said. the rest looked at him in shock. Hokkaido? 'It was the teacher that advised Fubuki to take Yukimura home with him. I also spoke with the police. They managed to find the wife of the man I smacked down at the hospital.'

Gouenji was pretty proud of himself. He got to throw a guy against the floor. The other three sighed as Gouenji was smiling about what he did. They were laughing and talking as they were discussing the final arrangements. 'Then I guess we will all meet again at court. It sound pretty bad when you say it that way.' Endou said with a nervous smile.

'Don't worry, we have Kidou on our side. That guy is so sly, not even a fox can win from him.' Gouenji said and the four laughed some more as they were making a fool out of Kidou. Suddenly, Yukimura remembered something he thought Endou and Gouenji would like to know.

'Now that I think about it, Kidou had to walk around today without glasses. Haruna stole Kidou's glasses and told him he would get them back in the evening.' The four were already imagining Kidou giving instructions at Teikoku without glasses. Endou sighed.

'I can't totally imagine it. It takes away the evil image he created for himself. If you take away the glasses, Teikoku suddenly becomes a lot softer and gentler when he doesn't have his glasses.' The other three nodded in agreement. Endou was right. Kidou was a very different person when he doesn't have his glasses.

'I guess we can ask how his day was when we get home.' Fubuki said with a soft laugh. 'I am sure he had a very nice day. He is very shy without his glasses, so I'm sure he had a hard time staying serious. Unless he had to work behind his desk all day. The butler we met this morning said he was already gone though.'

The four said goodbye and Kidou's driver came to pick them up. 'Master Kidou ordered me to pick up the two of you after you were done. He thought it would make traveling easier for the two of you.' Fubuki nodded and together with Yukimura, he entered the car. Kidou was already waiting for them at the mansion. His glasses still gone.

Yukimura opened his mouth, but got cut off by Kidou. 'No, Haruna didn't come to bring me my glasses yet.' Fubuki also tried to ask Kidou something but Kidou was faster again as he let the two in. 'Yes, I had a very nice day.' This, Kidou said with a gentle smile. The two were looking at each other with puzzled faces. Kidou blushed. ' I was just walking around today, when…

ZaphiraX: It's too late to talk about Kidou's day, so I'll tell that the next chapter. This is very out of my planning. Because of all the unexpected things I came up with, I couldn't write the court scene yet. I thought it would be Chapter 22, but it seems it's going to take a while longer. Kidou did have a very interesting day, but that I'll tell you in the next chapter.

I have Musical practice from Monday till Friday. Monday till Thursday is only till 3 o'clock PM and Friday I have to perform in the evening, so I don't know when I'll be done. That means that "Light and Hope in the darkness" will have to be postponed and that I won't have much time to work. Sorry everyone. Please bear for this one week. Now excuse me, but I have to kill the annoying mosquito that has been zooming around my ear all this time XD.


	23. Chapter 23: Kidou's day without glasses

ZaphiraX: I play flute and a little bit piano, but when I saw Musical, I mean something like "Wicked". I really hate the fact that I couldn't fly to new York to see the English one, but then again, I'm not even allowed to see the Dutch one. I am dancing on a song from the musical "Aida" and "Michael Jackson." Smooth criminal and the dance of the robe XD. And Fubuki isn't Pedo! If the two have feelings for each other, than the other isn't Pedo. (I think). Then my dad would be a Pedo. My dad is 11 years older than my mom. Oh wait, he WAS Pedo XD.

Chapter 23: Kidou's day without glasses

'Yes, I had a very nice day.' This, Kidou said with a gentle smile. The two were looking at each other with puzzled faces. Kidou blushed. ' I was just walking around today, when I suddenly bumped into someone. It seems that Haruna was right. People don't really mind my eye color.' The two looked at each other with a puzzled look as Kidou gets even redder.

This morning:

Kidou wakes up lazily as always. The maid comes in to wake him up as always. The opens up the curtains and turns around. 'Good morning mas…' The girl took a good look as Kidou was looking at her. She was getting nervous. 'Master, what happened to your glasses?' Kidou shrugs as he falls back into his bed. 'I was quite surprised. Master looks a lot different without glasses. I never noticed.'

Kidou put on his usual clothes. He buttons up his white shirt and puts on his tie as he walks to the door to exit his room. He walks back and looks into the mirror. "I have to admit that I look different, but I still miss my glasses." He thinks before he puts on his coat and walks down the stairs. He was getting the same reaction from all the servants in the mansion.

Kidou goes to Teikoku to check on his team. 'Good morning Kid…' Sakuma said as he looked back. He too, was very surprised. Kidou sighed as Sakuma was staring blankly at him. 'What happened to your glasses? I thought you hated the idea of walking around without them. What made you change your mind?' Sakuma asked as he follows Kidou with his eyes.

'Haruna took my glasses from me. She said that I look better this way. She challenged me to walk around one day without glasses.' Sakuma laughed softly, but stopped when he saw Kidou's annoyed face. The soccer team was looking at Kidou with amazement, but also thought the story about his little sister was funny.

Kidou decided to test what Haruna said. '_I'm sure people aren't afraid of your eyes.'_ "The only way to check that is when I'm surrounded by many people." Kidou thinks as he leaves Teikoku. The driver opened the door, but Kidou shook his head. 'You can go back to the mansion. I'll call you when I need you.' The driver bowed and drove away without his master.

Kidou read this morning in a newspaper that there would be a market close to Teikoku. "Nice chance to take a look at people's expressions" Kidou thought as he started walking. Once he was at the market, many people stared at him. Only not the way Kidou thought they would look.

Their looks were filled with amazement and Kidou got some seducing looks by some teenage girls. "Never mind, give me my glasses." Kidou thought when he saw those girls. Not that they were ugly. Just that they looked a little bit too much like… bitches? Kidou left the market when he saw more of those girls.

"Never in my life do I even want to talk to persons like that. They creep me out." He thought as he walked on and decided to try his luck in Inazuma town. He took a taxi to the center of Inazuma town. He walked around aimlessly but didn't see that someone was coming from his right. The two bumped into each other.

Kidou staggered back a bit, but the other person was about to fall. Kidou noticed and catches the person. It all happens in a blur and when Kidou comes back to senses, he sees that he's holding a woman in his arms. She has beautiful long dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman was just staring at Kidou and found her senses when she looked at his eyes.

'I'm so sorry.' The woman apologized. 'I was thinking and didn't look where I was looking.' She blushed slightly as Kidou helped her up. She had a beautiful light green dress that hung loose around her body. They both noticed that the dress got dirty and the woman sighed. 'Oh, no. what am I going to do now.' She muttered.

'Were you planning to go somewhere special?' Kidou asked as the woman inspects the stains. The woman nodded with a sad face. Kidou smiled gently. 'How about I make it up to you. I wasn't really watching were I was looking either. I'll buy you a new dress.' This made the woman look up shocked.

'You're willing to buy me a new dress? You really don't have to. It's not like my father is that important… wait, that sounded very mean.' The two were laughing. 'Ok, my father is more important than that, but not important enough for you to buy me a dress.' The woman said after regaining her composure.

'If it's about money you're worrying about, don't worry. I swear that whatever dress you choose, my wallet can handle it.' The woman looked impressed. 'I'm feeling guilty for knocking you over and even more for dirtying your clothes. It's the least I can do.' The woman smiled.

'Then I will accept your offer. I don't want to waste too much time here.' Kidou nodded. 'Wait, my name is Enari Misaki. Just Misaki is enough though.' The woman said as she held out her hand. Kidou took it with a smile.

'My name is Kidou Yuuto. Nice to meet you.' The two were talking as they went to a clothes store. Misaki chose a beige dress that fitted tight to her body and stopped at her knees. Kidou nodded and the two talked some more as Kidou brought Misaki to her father. The two were getting close to Misaki's destination.

'To think I wouldn't miss my glasses.' Kidou said while laughing softly. Misaki gave him a puzzled look. 'Sorry, I'll explain. Since I was young, I always wore glasses that didn't show my eyes. At the beginning it was for different things, but never for my eyesight. I'm currently using them to hide my eye color. I hated it that I lost my glasses.'

Misaki looked at him in disbelief. 'Why do you hate your eyes? They are so pretty. It was the first thing I noticed about you. They might be crimson red, but that doesn't mean they are immediately evil.' She said while laughing softly. 'I don't think there is any reason to hide them.' Kidou smiled at her.

'The funny thing is, my younger sister said the same. She stole my glasses yesterday. She said that I should walk around like this and look around. She said that I wouldn't scare anyone with these eyes. I thought I would have trouble today, but I totally forgot about my glasses. I guess she wins. I hope she doesn't break my glasses though.'

Misaki smiles as she stops in front of a door. 'This is my stop. I actually hope she does. There is no need to wear glasses. You have such beautiful eyes, you just don't want to admit it yet.' Misaki feels her heart pound. 'I think you should love yourself for the way you are.' It caught Kidou off guard. He then smiled at the woman.

"I don't know why, but I feel funny. I feel like smiling and my chest feels full and heavy." Kidou thinks as he stares at Misaki. 'How about we exchange numbers?' Misaki smiled as she pulled her phone and the two exchange numbers. 'Now I can call you when I'm bored.' Kidou said with a smile.

The two said their byes and went different ways. Kidou walked some more before he calls his driver. He met Misaki this afternoon and spent quite some time with her, because the sky is already painted orange and dark blue. Kidou was about to call his driver, when suddenly his phone rings. He got a text.

_You aren't the only one who can call when you're bored. I'm going to call you too when I'm bored, so you better open up your schedule. Bye-bye and until the next time we meet. Misaki. P.s. give my regards to your sister. I'll have to thank her sometime soon._

Kidou smiles as he reads the text and writes back that he'll give Haruna her regards and that he won't open up his schedule for prank calls. He calls his driver and asks to be picked up. Kidou couldn't stop smiling, so he put his hand in front of his mouth. 'Did something nice happen today?' The driver asks when he looks in his back mirror for a few seconds.

'It isn't something you can describe with words.' Kidou said as he looks outside. 'I really don't know why, but I'm just so happy.' Kidou thought about what he would do when he gets home and suddenly remembers Fubuki and Yukimura. He wanted to hit himself for forgetting those two. He would be standing in court in a few days and he has to prepare himself.

Kidou thought about how funny it was that they felt the same for each other. "Love huh, I guess I'm pretty jealous of those two. Haruna is also getting married. It's unfair." Kidou gets home and walks to his office to prepare himself for the worst. He knew court was going to be nasty if the parents have another trick up their sleeve.

Kidou walked to the front door when he heard a car and opened the door before Yukimura could even knock. The two seemed overly happy as they entered the mansion. Yukimura opened his mouth and Kidou could already guess what he wanted to ask. 'No, Haruna didn't come to bring me my glasses yet.' He also interrupted Fubuki. 'Yes, I had a very nice day.'

Kidou smiled gently when remembering Misaki. The two were looking at each other with puzzled faces. Kidou wasn't going to tell them he fell in love, so instead told them that he only got to hear nice things about his eyes. The two were happy to hear Kidou was doing fine without them. 'I even forgot them when I was walking around.' Kidou said with a big smile.

ZaphiraX: Sorry, but I really need to sleep now. It's 1:25 and I have to wake up at 8:00 so that I can go practice again. I really wanted to end this today, so I pushed my limits XD. I really hope you liked it. I had a hard time choosing hair color, eye color and Name especially. I just made something out of it. Please comment if you have any better last name (I'm not going to change Misaki) I'm hoping to make a story out of this, so… please support me. (I'm bad with coming up with names)


	24. Chapter 24: Court crime nr 1

ZaphiraX: I got such a nice idea for a romantic story for Kidou. I can't wait to write! The problem is I don't have time. I want to cry. I first have to finish this story. Calm down, medicine. Here you have your court scene XD. You were really waiting for it huh? You want to see those parents suffer that much? I am really sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm not well informed on what happens in court, so I think I'll make a lot of failures and mistakes. Please forgive me. By the way, did someone hear "Ai ni Iku Yo" by Fubuki Shirou? It's such a beautiful song. I don't trust character songs, but I really love this one.

P.S. Thank you, Shikimi – Kiyama. I was almost sleeping when I read your review. I slapped myself a few times and tried to stay awake as I wrote this story XD. I haven't written for way to long.

Chapter 24: Court crime nr. 1

Fubuki enters the courtroom. Yukimura close behind him. Yukimura is very scared of what might happen. He looks around nervously and grabs Fubuki's hand. Fubuki smiles gently as he feels Yukimura's hand against his own. The two look at each other and walk on as Yukimura nods softly. Kidou was waiting for them at a table on the left. On the right was a different table. Sitting there were Mr. and Ms. Yukimura. They had a lawyer with them.

The two take place at the table and Kidou leans towards Fubuki's ear. 'Gouenji and Endou already gave all the evidence to me. The teacher from Hokkaido that wanted to testify also came and is waiting in the back.' Kidou whispers and Fubuki nods. Yukimura was still nervous, but relaxed a little when he felt Fubuki's hand on his own and saw that gentle smile.

'I see that everyone is here. In that case, we will begin. I hereby declare this case opened.' The judge started and slammed once with a hammer on the table when he was done speaking. Kidou sat down and the judge continued. 'I summon the first eye witness of when everything started. I would like for Takata* – sensei to come forward.' The teacher sat down on the seat next to the judge.

Kidou stood up and walked towards the teacher. 'Sir, I would like it if you could describe everything as detailed as possible. I want you to tell me exactly what you saw that day or evening.' The judge nodded and Mr. Takata started talking about the snowy evening when Fubuki and he found Yukimura.

'It was already pretty late. The sun was long down and the streetlights were on. Fubuki was helping me with some work and walked home after we locked up the school. The two of us were heading towards the bus station, when we suddenly saw Yukimura. He had a training bag with him, filled with clothes. The boy slowly trudged forward while looking down.' Takata took a little break as he resumed.

'He lifted his head when we called his name. His face was frostbitten and tiny icicles were on his face, which were probably his tears. His eyes were empty orbs, as if his soul was taken away.' The audience was giving shocked reactions and people started talking. The judge slammed on the table again. 'Order, people. Order. Please continue your story, Mr. Takata.' The teacher nodded.

'Fubuki ran to the boy and fell to his knees when he saw the poor boy's face. Yukimura – Kun started crying and said that he had to be saved from something. He started screaming while crying. He kept crying until he was unconscious. Fubuki took of his coat and wrapped it around the boy. Fubuki didn't know what to do, so I told him that he should take him home.' Kidou nodded and sat down as Mr. Yukimura's lawyer stood up.

'Why did you tell Mr. Fubuki to take Yukimura home with him. The boy has a family. He has a family that cares for him and loves him. Do you have any idea how shocked they were when they found out that their boy was gone?' The lawyer said while looking at the judge with a serious face.

'I didn't trust the home situation. He had a bag filled with clothes and he was crying. It gave me the idea that something happened at home.' The audience started nodding and whispered softly as they went on. 'I know Fubuki for a long time. Long enough to know he wouldn't abuse a child. Especially when he knows them pretty well.'

'I have nothing more to ask.' The lawyer said as he walks back to his place. Everything is being filmed as they talk and move. The judge nods. 'May I ask that Mr. Takata removes himself from his seat and that Mr. Yukimura places himself here.' Yukimura's father stood up, but the judge stops him. 'No, I want Mr. Yukimura Hyouga to take place next to me.' Yukimura looks up and smiles softly as he takes place on the seat the teacher sat a few moments ago.

The judge continues. 'I want you to tell me everything you remember that night. I also want to know what happened when you were at Fubuki's home.' The lawyer shot up from his chair. 'Objection. That boy is still a minor!' The judge gave the lawyer a death stare. 'Objection denied.' The lawyer swallowed as he sat down.

'I remember my parents mumbling something downstairs. I went down the stairs so that I could hear them. I heard them talking about plans to sell me, so I stuffed my clothes in a bag and waited until my parents were asleep. I left home soon after and ran towards school. I was so scared that I started crying. I faintly remember Fubuki and Takata walking my way when I arrived at school. What I do remember vividly, are two warm hands on my cheeks.'

Everyone was silent and listening as Yukimura was talking. Yukimura was very nervous "It's for Fubuki – sempai." Is what kept him from stammering. 'I fainted after that. When I came to, I was sleeping in a warm bed. Although I didn't know my surroundings, I felt calm and safe. I felt even safer when I saw Fubuki – sempai. I told him about what I heard from my parents and asked him not to bring me to my parents.'

Everyone in the audience was shocked and the parents were looking at their lawyer, who didn't have any idea what to do. He stood up anyway. He suddenly got an idea as he walked towards the boy. 'Isn't it a little bit weird that you felt safe in a strange house? And Fubuki could abuse your trust in him by doing something like filling your head with lies or do things beyond imagine.' The parents started smiling.

'That is not true.' Yukimura fought back. 'Fubuki – sempai only did what I asked of him. Besides, the reason we are sitting here today is because of the two greedy persons over there.' Yukimura said with an angry voice as he points towards his parents. 'Mr. judge. I knew I would be sold. I left Fubuki – sempai's house under the condition that they would leave him alone.' The judge nods.

'Fubuki – sempai was very kind to me when I stayed there. He listened to me and didn't do anything I wouldn't like. I didn't want him to suffer or lose his job because of me. But instead, after selling me at some kind of auction, they tried to blame Fubuki – sempai for selling me. But that's one big lie.' The parents and the lawyer were shocked by the boy's bold confession.

The lawyer tried to resume his work. 'That's a very nice story, but as long as you don't have any evidence, you can't do a thing. You don't have evidence to show that your parents sold you. We can't clarify someone guilty, just because the victim says so.' The lawyer said with a smile as he walked back to his seat.

Kidou stood up and shot a few evil glares at the lawyer as he walked towards the judge. 'Sir, I have the paper from the auction house right over here. All the details are written on it. The sellers, the buyer, the price. Everything.' The three on the right table were looking at the paper in shock. 'Didn't you destroy all evidence.' The woman whispered towards her husband. 'I thought I did.' The man replied.

The judge reads the whole paper and nods. 'This clarifies as evidence that the parents are guilty of child abuse.' The lawyer runs towards the judge. 'Give me that.' The lawyer said as he takes the paper and sees that every little detail is mentioned on the sheet of paper. He hits himself against the head with his hand and gives back the paper.

The judge puts the paper into a file. 'I hereby declare the parents guilty of child abuse. Case one is hereby closed and we will move on to the next case. The second case will be about the attempt to murder, which includes the threats.' The judge hits the table with his hammer. 'I would like to summon the next eye witness. Please come forward, Gouenji Shuuya.'

Everyone looks back as the big soccer star takes place next to the judge. The parents are arguing about how the other didn't do his job well and about how it is the other's fault that they are going to be arrested. 'Order. Please people, calm down.' The judge hits the table three times with his hammer. 'We will now move on to the next case.'

ZaphiraX: I'm sorry everyone had to wait so long, but as I already said. I'M SO F***ING BUSY! I don't think I had any decent sleep the last 10 days. My eyes are itching and burning. We have to sing and dance so much, it's driving me crazy. I hope you people like this chapter. Once more, I am very sorry I didn't complete it earlier.

* That is the teacher we meet in chapter 1,2 and 4. Maybe others, but I can't remember. You'll understand who he is when he tells his story. I needed a name so that the judge could call him. I just came up with something random and put a "sensei" after it XD.


	25. Chapter 25: Court crime nr 2

ZaphiraX: I would like to comment on some reviews.  
Pokefan291: I know. He has such a nice voice. Is it just me, or is Ai ni Iku Yo a love song? A love song for Yukimura XD.  
Hibisha: Please spare me. Not the machine gun XD. I slept a lot today, so I'll do my best.  
Shiki – Kiyama: I don't have much of a choice. Sure, it's revision. But you can't expect for a judge to know what happened by just looking at people. If that were the case, then we didn't need court XD.

Inazuma11freak: Kidou wore goggles in the first season, but wears glasses in Inazuma go (I think). Does anyone know what Kidou has on his nose XD. They really look like glasses, so I called them that way but… I don't want to make much mistakes. I also agree with you, they should have another season with the original. But I think it's also cool if they appear in chrono stone as the big unbeatable eleven. And maybe some from other countries? (Mark, Edgar, Rococo)

Chapter 25: Court crime nr. 2

'I would like to summon the next eye witness. Please come forward, Gouenji Shuuya.' Everyone looks back as the big soccer star takes place next to the judge. The parents are arguing about how the other didn't do his job well and about how it is the other's fault that they are going to be arrested. 'Order. Please people, calm down. We will now move on to the next case.'

Gouenji sits down and the parents are already in despair. 'You listen well. You are a lawyer. Your job is to protect us from whatever comes flying our way. If we're in jail, just remember that's because you failed to do your job!' The father whispers in the ear of the lawyer.

The lawyer looked at the father with shock and started trembling. He didn't know why, but he feared for his life. 'I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going to lose any sleep if you enter jail. On the contrary, I'll only sleep more.' The lawyer said with a trembling voice that screamed fear.

The father gave him an evil look. First to his lawyer, then to the person sitting next to the judge. He recognizes the face. Not only from when he was tackled in the hospital, but also from when he was in the snowy hills. He saw Gouenji getting Fubuki out of the car. He cursed himself for not making the bombs strong enough to make a great avalanche. If he did, both might be dead by now.

The lawyer stood up and walked over to Gouenji. 'What were you doing when Fubuki got into the avalanche?' He asked and Gouenji answered. 'I was following Fubuki.'

The lawyer smiled slightly. 'Why would you follow Fubuki? That sounds rather suspicious to me.' That annoyed Kidou. 'Objection.' He shouted, but the judge shook his head. 'Objection denied.' Gouenji sighed. 'I was worried because I heard that Fubuki got a threatening letter.' Gouenji said as Kidou stands up and gives the letter, together with the envelope and the razor blade.

'May I warn you there is a razor blade in the envelope.' Kidou says after giving the letter. The judge nods and pulls the letter cautiously out of the envelope. The judge reads the letter and everyone in the courtroom holds his or her breath. The judge puts down the letter.

'Please continue, Mr. Gouenji.' The judge said after handing the letter to someone who will keep it safe from anyone. 'I was following Fubuki to make sure nothing would happen to him. Suddenly, an avalanche came falling down. We were lucky it was just a little one. The snow pushed our cars a little bit and I was unharmed.'

'Then nothing happened.' The lawyer interrupted Gouenji. The judge motioned that he should be quiet and asked again if Gouenji could continue. 'I said that **I** was unharmed. The same couldn't be said about Fubuki. He already has a past trauma with an avalanche. Fubuki became mentally unstable and was breaking himself from the inside.'

Yukimura remembers when he saw Fubuki in the hospital. He remembers Fubuki's face. The trails on the cheeks which told Yukimura how much Fubuki has been crying, the blue under the eyes which told Yukimura how much Fubuki had been sleeping. The messed up hair and the wrists who were all red because of the restraints.

Yukimura closed his eyes and tightened his grip, but felt a warm hand on his own. Yukimura looked at the hand and then up to the owner of that hand. Fubuki was smiling gently. 'You don't have to think about that time anymore.' Fubuki whispered. Yukimura smiled back.

"It's as if he can read my mind. He always knows how to cheer me up. I feel safe when I feel his hand on my head, or when I know he's close. It's because I know that he will come rushing for me when I need help. We'll save me when I'm in a pinch." Yukimura thinks as he looks at Fubuki.

'I had the police investigate the hills.' Gouenji continued and Yukimura looked back at Gouenji. 'I thought it was strange that there was an avalanche. The coincidence was too big. The police found a few bombs and investigated for us. We received a rapport from the police.'

Kidou hands over a paper, which states the techniques the maker used and the owner of the fingerprints who were found on the bomb. The judge nods. Gouenji speaks up again. 'While I was pulling Fubuki out of the car, I saw a shadow on the hill. It was the same shadow I saw a few days later in the hospital. I only saw the shadow of the man, which made me recognize the person who planted the bomb in the hills.

'Objection.' The lawyer said and the judge nods. 'That is uncertain information. You can't tell people apart by shadow. That's nonsense.' 'That doesn't change the fact that the parents are guilty though.' Kidou jumps in. 'The paper I gave the judge states clearly that it was the father who made the bomb. Then it's only normal that Gouenji saw him in the hills. He's the one who placed it.

The lawyer wanted to say something, but was interrupted by another hit on the table with the hammer. 'After seeing the evidence and hearing the eye – witness, I have no other choice but to pronounce the parents guilty of both crimes. Both are heavy crimes with big punishments. Child abuse is very serious. Both will be put in prison for that. 15 years long. The other one, attempt to murder, is even worse. They will stay in prison for 20 years.'

The parents looked down and policemen entered the room. 'They will stay in jail for 35 years total. Whether the punishment will be lowered or raised has to be proven with evidence. I hereby pronounce this case as closed. May all leave this room now.' The judge says. Fubuki and Yukimura smile at each other and together with Kidou, they return to the Kidou residence.

They were talking about what happened today. 'I'm really glad they're behind bars for some years now. The thought that those two were after me scares me more than anything.' Yukimura said with a nervous smile. The doorbell rings and two men come walking into the living room.

'You should have seen the face of your father when I sat down next to the judge. Priceless.' Gouenji said as he entered the room, followed by Endou. 'Gouenji, you really hate the father, don't you?' Endou asks. 'Of course I hate that bastard. He tried to kill a friend of mine. He's not getting away with it. Although I would love to hit him, the police would arrest me as well.' The others smile nervously. "Scary." Is what they all thought.

The five of them talked and had dinner together. Gouenji and Endou left some time after and Fubuki decided it was time to go to bed. Yukimura wanted to follow Fubuki but got stopped by Kidou. 'I think it's okay to tell him now. I'm sure you want to scream it from rooftops by now.' Kidou whispers and gives a wink. Yukimura smiles brightly and runs up the stairs.

Fubuki was half in his pajama when Yukimura comes walking into the bedroom. Fubuki smiles gently at Yukimura. Yukimura turns red and slowly walks to Fubuki. 'Fubuki – sempai, There is something I have to tell you.' Fubuki turns serious and waits for Yukimura to tell him. Yukimura looks down and his face becomes redder. 'I.. actually I … I eh…' Yukimura closes his eyes. 'I'm in love with you.'

ZaphiraX: He said it! He finally said it. The confession XD. You know, I really want to start writing Kidou's story, but my second story is one big mess. I don't know what to write, but I don't want to give the person I write give the idea that I'm neglecting the work. I JUST WANT TO WRITE KIDOU'S STORY GODDAMMIT. I'm thinking about linking (only one chapter) this story to that one. You know, the day without glasses? I'm going to use that as the start of my story XD. Sorry everyone, but you'll have to wait until I end "Light and Hope in the darkness".

Unless I stop writing the story. Gna gna gna gna gna (EVIL ME!)


	26. Chapter 26: My Snow Angel

ZaphiraX: Thank you for the tip Aphrodi. Sometimes I'm wondering which verb I have to use. Should I stick to one verb? When I start thinking about it, somehow I came up with this answer. (I am a vague writer XD). Sorry, pokefan291. It's just that I never saw a real court session. If I did, this scene would be way more realistic. People, it's time to start crying! This is the end (of my world)! I have to stop writing about this story. It's so sad that everything comes to an end someday. (Nelly Furtado – all good things) ZaphiraX starts crying very hard and loud. 'WHYYYYYYYYYY WAAAAAAAA . I don't want it to end yet.' She said as she keeps crying, sobbing and screaming.

Holy crap, there's a thunderstorm outside! Good thing laptops have batteries. My laptop would be fried if I left it at the plug. Good thing I can run up the stairs. Unlike my sister. She fell on her face. I know it must have been so painful, but it looked so funny XD.

Chapter 26: My Snow Angel

Yukimura turns red and slowly walks to Fubuki. 'Fubuki – sempai, There is something I have to tell you.' Fubuki turns serious and waits for Yukimura to tell him. Yukimura looks down and his face becomes redder. 'I.. actually I … I eh…' Yukimura closes his eyes. 'I'm in love with you.'

Fubuki was looking at Yukimura with shock and a little bit of disbelief. "He's in love with me?" Fubuki thinks as he puts his hand in front of his mouth. "I must have heard wrong." Fubuki thinks. 'What did you say?' He asks cautiously.

Yukimura was afraid to look up. He didn't want to see Fubuki's disgusted face. He didn't want to see that face filled with disbelief and hate. He keeps his eyes closed and his face downwards until he hears Fubuki ask him. 'What did you say?' Yukimura slowly looks up. 'I… I'm in love… with you.'

Fubuki smiles and tears slowly fill his eyes. Fubuki hugs Yukimura tightly and whispers a soft 'I love you too.' Yukimura hears the words and hugs Fubuki back with a big smile, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Fubuki managed to keep them in and both sighed once from relief and happiness.

Kidou was listening at the door and just smiled as he heard the whole conversation. "I wish both of you happiness. Because both of you deserve it more than you think. It's both a good and a bad sign that this mansion is empty. It's bad because that means I'm here alone. But it's also a good sign, because it means that the people who were here are happy now and living with someone they love." Kidou thinks as he walks towards his own room.

Fubuki leans down and softly kissed Yukimura on the lips. Yukimura grabs Fubuki's shirt with two hands. Fubuki's one hand goes into Yukimura's hair as the other one pulls Yukimura closer to him. The two stay that way for a few minutes. The first to slowly pull away is Fubuki. 'I think it's better if we go to bed now.' Fubuki whispers with a smile. Yukimura nods.

Fubuki was already in bed and Yukimura was changing into his pajama. Yukimura wanted to enter his bed, but looked back to Fubuki. 'Fubuki – sempai, are you asleep.' Yukimura whispers. He hears a soft 'not yet.' Yukimura smiles. 'Can I sleep with you? Fubuki shot up with that sentence. He wanted to say no, but Yukimura already crawled in bed and was snuggling into the pillow.

"He doesn't know what he just said, did he?" Fubuki thinks as Yukimura lays peacefully next to him. Fubuki lays down as well and wraps an arm around Yukimura, pulling him a little bit closer. The two fell asleep like that. They were both smiling as they were sleeping.

The next morning. The two were having breakfast with Kidou. Fubuki nor Yukimura told Kidou what happened. They didn't know though that Kidou already knows. 'Mr. Kidou, I would like to talk with you before we head home.' Yukimura said when they were done eating. Kidou nods.

'The two of you can talk now.' Fubuki said. 'I'll pack our stuff in the meantime.' He said as he walks away. Yukimura looks at Kidou with a big smile. 'I told him my feelings.' Kidou smiles. 'I know.' Yukimura wanted to continue what he wanted to say but stopped when the words got through. 'You know?' Kidou laughs softly.

'I knew you were going to ask, so I decided it would be fun to listen at the door.' Yukimura started pouting a little. 'Now I feel like an idiot for telling you.' Yukimura smiles softly. 'I don't care what you say about me, as long as I don't become the next target for horrible jokes.' Both laugh softly. 'Don't worry, I already have Haruna and Tachimukai for horrible jokes.' Kidou said while laughing.

The two were talking some things over and Fubuki came to get Yukimura. They were finally going home, knowing they are safe now. The two drive away as Kidou waves them goodbye. 'One more plane. After that, I will stay in Hokkaido for the rest of my life.' Yukimura said with a smile. Both laughed softly, talking about how they saw enough planes for a whole lifetime.

Sapporo Prison:

A couple shares a prison cell. Many guards are complaining about how those two are shoving the blame on the other. 'We wouldn't be here if you hid the evidence like I told you to.' The woman started. 'At least I did something. You were waiting at home, doing nothing but complain when something goes wrong.'

The guards were not the only ones who got pissed off. 'Shut up, you ugly hag.' One of the prisoners shouted. 'There isn't place here for couple quarrels. Shut up and never open that mouth again. You sound like a crow. That's worse enough.' Another prisoner shouted when the two continued. In the end, the two were put in isolation cells and far from each other.

The father died after 10 years of jail. He got into a fight with his inmates. He was put into a room where someone horrifying was waiting for him. The person's name was forgotten, so everyone called him Inazuma11freak. (The people there love to watch Inazuma Eleven XD) That person did things unimaginable and the father died after 48 hours of torture. The mother was sent to Inazuma11freak after 22 years of jail. Her awaited the same painful fate.

Hokkaido:

Fubuki and Yukimura stood in front of a very familiar house. 'We're finally home.' Yukimura said and both sighed in happiness. 'This will be my home now. I'll have to get used to it.' Fubuki laughed. 'I thought you already were. I remember you saying you missed this house once.' Fubuki leaned down and gave Yukimura a soft kiss. Yukimura returned the favor and together they entered the house.

'Now that I think about it, I forgot to tell you something.' Yukimura said as he puts down his bag in the hallway. 'I mastered your old hissatsu technique: Snow angel.' Fubuki looked back in surprise, but smiled back at Yukimura.

'You should make your own Hissatsu techniques. Mine are already called old and probably won't work against the soccer they play today.' Fubuki said as he walked towards the kitchen. 'Why not?' Yukimura asked. 'Soccer players seem stronger these days. The avatars that you have didn't exist when I was playing soccer.'

Yukimura smiled. 'Who said I want to use it in soccer matches?' Fubuki walked to the living room with a puzzled face. 'I learned it for a very different reason. I was practicing it because that means I carry you with me.' Fubuki still didn't understand. Yukimura laughed softly and pointed at Fubuki. 'You, Fubuki – sempai, are my snow angel. I want to use it because that means you protect me from enemies.' Yukimura said with a big smile.

Fubuki smiled gently and walks towards the chair Yukimura sat in backwards and put a hand on Yukimura's cheek, putting the other hand on the chair leaning. 'You are very important to me. So I guess I'll be the angel that will protect you.' Fubuki leans down and the two kiss as snow slowly falls down.

10 Years later:

'Coach Yukimura, can you please help us practice a new defenders technique? We have no image at all!' A few children in soccer uniforms ran to a tall man with short, navy blue hair. The man laughed. 'How about I teach one of you my favorite defenders technique? It's called "Snow angel, it was the defenders technique that belonged to my coach.' The kids were cheering but stop when they see a man with grey hair shouting something.

'Hyouga!' The coach looks back and sees the man. He smiles. 'Sorry kids, but I have to go. I'll teach you guys tomorrow.' The children are looking down in disappointment and sadness. 'Where are you going and who is that person?' Yukimura smiles. 'I'm going to a marriage and that is my most important person.' The Hakuren eleven look in amazement as their coach walks away, hand in hand with a tall, grey haired man.

'Sorry to make you wait, Shirou, but I had to coach them.' Fubuki looks back to the soccer field for a few seconds. 'It's been so long since I stood there as a coach. And even longer since I was a soccer player.' He said as he thought back. Yukimura gives a big smile. 'But now is not the time to think back. It would be horrible if we were late on our own wedding.' Fubuki smiles back and together, they drove to the church

**The End**

ZaphiraX: Thank you, Shiki Kiyama. You are the only one who congratulated me on my graduation. It gave me the idea that nobody reads my notes. *snif snif*. I noticed something very funny. When I was reading my reviews once more at fanfiction, I noticed that only Medicine reviewed chapter 10.

Inazuma11freak: You were talking about how you wanted revenge for Fubuki, right? I might have turned you into a horrible person, but it's pretty awesome to enter someone's Fanfic, right? Of course, it would be better if it were your favorite Fanfic, but this is also pretty awesome XD.

Bye – bye everyone. My child has grown to be a beautiful story I am very proud of. If you miss me very much, meet me in my next story: Light and Hope in the darkness. Chapter 1 is already waiting for those who want to read XD. I hope you loved my story and maybe I'll see another familiar name in the next reviews XP.


	27. Author's Note

Author's note

ZaphiraX: Sorry people, but I had to write this. I was so happy when I read all of the reviews I got. I also saw that some people have questions. Let me answer them for you XD

Dolichotis-chan: I am also always grinning like an idiot when I write or read someone else's work XD. I guess we have that in common. Of course, the work has to be funny and beautiful. Sometimes, I'm even rolling over my bed XD

Aphrodi: Thank you very much for the comments and advice. I think you were the only one who did that XD. Your tips were really helpful. I liked reading my own work. (Believe me when I say my ego is 6 feet under. That was a whole achievement)  
I loved the Dutch part! I really didn't expect to ever read Dutch here. For the ones who are curious what Aphrodi said: 'I give you a super standing ovation and I hope to see more of you.'  
Thank you very, very, very much :D.

And as Aphrodi said, I made a damn good debut. I have more than 100 reviews! I am bowing right now and clapping for those who read my story with much pleasure XD.

Bookworm686: That was a very big compliment for someone who finally ended her first story. I am honored to receive it. If I'm going to write a story about Fubuki's love life, then the partner will always be Yukimura. I don't know why, but they just suit each other so well. And if I had to make a different paring with Fubuki, it would be with Someoka. Sorry…

Shikimi – Kiyama: I know what you are talking about. It's sad when a story is over, but it's even sadder if the writer doesn't want to end it. It's like abandoning your child in a depression. It's horrible! I guess it's a good thing I was able to end it. So that my child can smile to whoever reads her XD. I will meet you

By the way: I don't mind it that you don't like the evilness in my next story. I'm still puzzled how I should write chapter 2 myself. But I won't end halfway. I'll throw myself in fantasy world and pull out another nice chapter XD.

Tsuraraoikawa2: How are you calculating? What you said is scary. I mean, how old are the original members when they were in the soccer team? 14 to 16 years old? First comes the anime with 10 years extra and I add 10 years extra. That means that Fubuki is 34 and Yukimura is 24. That is a difference of 10 years. It isn't that bad. My parents have an age gap of 11 years XD.

Inazuma11Freak: One of the best stories you ever read? Really? That makes me blush. I knew people like my story, but that much? Either Fan fiction has very bad stories, or I am one very good writer. It's probably second, because I had my fair share of reading here XD.

I read how you would love to take revenge on the parents, so I thought "let's do Inazuma11Freak a favor ; )" Here you go. The reason you are in jail huh… let me explain that part. The parents have to go to jail, the judge said so. I won't let them escape jail. I mean, they're a couple. They can't be that smart. So I send them to the torture room, where evil Inazuma11Freak is awaiting them with whatever you want to imagine (chain saw, hammers, ect.) You are a very special guard that is allowed to torture prisoners to their death XD. (don't worry, you're not a prisoner yourself)

I give everyone a final hug with this author's note. I loved writing this story and I will love writing more for people who appreciate it. (I won't love it if people keep saying I suck). I make one final bow and then start writing chapter 2 with the tips my "employee" send me XD.

Bye-bye and have fun.

ZaphiraX


End file.
